Personal Thoughts
by Rainbows R Bright
Summary: Hermione, Sometimes I wonder if you're sane." He said leaning up on his elbow. "Yeah and sometimes I wonder if you know how to use a wand." She replied with a smirk. Hermione/draco one shot series. try to update periodically
1. DANCING WITH EVIL

Dancing with evil.

As Hermione headed into the shadows of the dungeons below the castle she knew she had made a mistake. She didn't know why she had agreed to this. She was suddenly feeling very sick in the pit of her stomach and she knew it wasn't because of the pumpkin pasty she had at dinner. She was about to pass into a dark world that she wasn't invited to. She glanced behind her to make sure no one was following her. She pushed on a wooden door and it slid open easily. She was greeted by a dark room lit only by two flickering candles. Their flames licked at the walls and cast eerie shadows over her face. A couch was pushed against the far wall and there were bookshelves lining the other two walls. She stepped in some more and let the door fall shut behind her. She felt like a wicked child who shouldn't be trespassing.

A light headed figure loomed in the corner watching her every movement and she could feel his eyes on her. She looked at her feet before taking a deep breath and telling herself it would be alright and she looked up to meet cold steel eyes. She gasped at how dark and scary he looked in the candle light. His Slytherin robes shifted about his feet as he stepped from the corner and moved toward the couch. His cheeks were stained with what looked like tears but a hand quickly wiped away any evidence of them ever being there. She was scared and suddenly knew she shouldn't have come as a chill entered her body. "Why are you here Granger?" Draco Malfloy asked with a chill to the bone tone.

What was she suppoused to say? _Hey Malfloy I found you being beaten by your father in an empty corridor and so I followed you hear to demean you even more. _No, she couldn't say that. She knew that he had always had a tough love with his dad but she didn't know it was that bad and she felt sick for following him here. She felt like a terrible person because he obviously didn't want her to see him like this nonetheless see him at all. They were enemies. She didn't want to be enemies though she just put up that front.

Hermione didn't really hate him; in fact she daydreamed about him a lot during class times and what was behind that hardened façade. She sighed and began to back toward the door but a hand caught her thin wrist and kept her in place. "Did you just come down here to dance with the devil? Maybe the little good girl wanted a taste of darkness and evil." He spat and twirled her before pulling her into a slow dance. She was shocked and couldn't speak. Her breath was caught in her throat as his eyes kept her gaze from traveling. She bit on her lip and then went to speak but then he cut her off. "No time for talk Granger, sorry, you brought this all upon yourself. Also, maybe next time you should mind your own business." He told her as he shoved his hands in his pockets and flipped his hair out of his eyes before leaving. She felt weak in the knees and she shivered as she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. She didn't really know what to do. He was mysterious and attractive and everything she wanted but couldn't have. A chase. She let out a slow hiss for him making her feel this way. Now she was just even more determined to go after him and this time she wouldn't let go.

Draco left Hermione by herself and escaped down the hall staying close to the wall. He slid a hand through his hair and then let it drop to his side with a rough side. It was like she was bloody perfect. He enjoyed dancing with her more than she would know. He couldn't help it their hate was like an addiction and he hadn't wanted to let her go but he had to. If he hadn't of he would have broken down crying right there and they couldn't have that.

Hermione bolted out the door after him and wasn't paying any attention when she ran right into someone's back. She looked up into the eyes of Ron and jumped back a little. "Er… Sorry." She muttered peering over his shoulder trying to find Malfloy but she had already lost her chance. Ron put out his arm to escort her back up to the common room and to chastise her for running off by herself. She droned his words out though as she saw Draco leaning against the wall in the shadows. She wanted to run to him but she couldn't and she realized it would always just be a forbidden chase…


	2. TELL ME YOUR SECRETS

Tell me your secrets.

"Please?" She begged as she leaned against the side of the couch peering at the boy with a pout placed firmly on her soft pink lips. Her lipgloss was glistening in the light and her brown eyes caught a hint of gold in the light. He glanced over at her and shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think of her like that. It wasn't right. He roamed his pockets for his wand and threatened her.

"Go away Granger." He snapped as he leaned over his potions book. Pouring over the words nervous about the test on the inside but never faltering his demeanor on the outside. She dropped from where she was and a frowned replaced the adorable pout.

"Fine." She growled. "I'm just trying to help you keep from killing someone with all that anger built up inside but nevermind." Hermione hissed and left Draco sitting at the library table alone. He frowned and slammed his book shut and getting up to follow after her but he decided against it. He trudged outside with his hands shoved into his pockets as he made his way through the deep snow that had fallen during the night. The evening was rushing in fast and no one was out at the moment. They were all tucked safely by the fires. He relished the cold. Ever since the war he had been numb to anything and the cold bit at his nose and cheeks making him feel prickly and the thing that surprised him was that he could actually feel.

Hermione had been trying to get him to break out of his shell for months now and nothing had worked. He didn't want to, but she was so determined and he had slowly been falling for her for a while. He shook those thoughts out of his head not wanting to get too caught up in the thought of her soft brown hair and sweet face tinted pink from the wind chill. He took off on his broom circling the school at a fast pace not scared of the speed he was picking up or the fact that he was racing really close to the brick walls of the castle. He stopped by the window that he knew Hermione would be beside getting into bed by now surely. He veered close to it and tapped on the glass hurriedly before he could change his mind.

He was worried she wouldn't come but then he saw her and she looked freaked out for a moment but he motioned for her to come outside and he saw her hesitate but then she disappeared and he escaped to the front entrance awaiting her. When she came out pulling a jacket around herself he smiled. Like fully smiled and he caught himself and looked down coughing to get it to go away. He reached out his hand to her not really needing to speak words. She took it as he placed her on the broom in front of him. He wrapped his arms securely around her tiny waist and on the broom in front of her.

She leaned back against his broad chest and he placed his chin on her shoulder for a moment before pushing them off the ground. He could physically feel her cringe and he knew her eyes were shut. He slowed down a bit and they coasted along. He guided with his body as he took her hands in his and spread their arms out with a smile leaning close to her taking her all in. She was so small and fragile and sweet. He didn't know what to do at the moment. He just leaned on her with a soft sigh finally letting his empty shell down as he spent this moment with her. No talking just motions that they both knew were something to be cherished. Yes, a simple motion was all it took to reveal to Hermione his secret. She knew what it was and she smiled and squeezed his hand in a silent gesture of thanks. It was all it took to reveal it all.


	3. STUCK IN A CAB

**Personal Thoughts,**

**Stuck in a cab.**

Sitting in a taxi cab with the person you hated the most was never a good way to start off your night. At least that's how Hermione felt. What started off as a peaceful ride to the train station turned into one filled with a jerk who she wanted to beat over the head with something very very hard. She had just wanted to go out and there he was. Hermione was twenty four and all dolled up for a date with Ron, of course she wasn't trying to impress him. He had turned out nothing less than unsuccessful. Of course going out into the real world after being handed everything on a silver platter by Harry and his parents must have been a hard thing, and now he couldn't even be the scaredy cat sidekick anymore. Hermione on the other hand had turned into head of the class in the auror community and now worked right under her former best friend Harry Potter. Yes, she says former for a reason. Their friendship had been on the rocks for a while now.

Hermione glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror and studied the teardrop earrings that hung down and her slick brown hair curled into ringlets of perfection and pulled over one shoulder. She knew tonight Ron was going to ask her an important question. It was inevitable and so very unsurprising. The two sidekicks fated to end up together, but she was nervous and her stomach was in knots, because this sidekick was destined to say no and break the others heart. The taxi driver was giving her a weird look in the rearview mirror, but she ignored him. She glanced out the window and watched the scenery pass by as she fiddled mindlessly with the taffeta on her skirt.

She glanced up sharply when the taxi pulled to a sudden stop and she had to brace herself against the seat in front of her. She planted deep brown eyes on the driver with a frown and waited for an explanation. The door to her left opened and a guy who was shouting slid into the seat beside her. She scrunched her brows harshly checking her watch in her little handbag. She turned to the guy and went to chastise him for making her late but she caught herself. She sneered when the man shut the door with a slam and chuckled pulling at his suit as he handed cash to the driver. Hermione hissed when she realized who it was and turned away trying to hide.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to stop your cab, but I just had to get away from there. You know how girl's can be." He said with a chuckle running a hand through his hair. She snapped her head around and his steely grey eyes went dark as he scowled. "What are you doing here mudblood?" he snapped crossing his arms over his chest. The driver looked confused but continued driving nonetheless.

"You're not the only one who apparently has places to be."

"Oh, I'm sorry do you have a date with tomato head?" She narrowed her eyes and turned away her curls bouncing on her shoulders and back. Draco turned away from her and looked out his own window; the tension and anger between them so thick it was like a fog you were trapped in.

"Why do you even care anyways?" She asked him growling with anger as she turned back to him.

"Who said I did? I have a date myself thank you very much." It took Hermione all she had to let the subject dropped as she turned away.

"Fine, gosh, just so you know I hate you so much." She said it more to the window than him. She could see his reflection and he was beautiful in the passing streetlamps. She mentally smacked herself and turned away. She couldn't think of someone else like that wasn't it considered cheating? She clutched tighter to her purse and tried to ignore him but it wasn't working for her the way she wanted it to. The reflection in the window was staring at her with that devilish smirk. "_Malfloy! Stop staring!" _He looked away with a growl.

"Well someone is in a pissy mood." Draco scowled and turned away with a hmph.

"Who are you meeting anyways?" She asked turning to look at him. He puffed out his chest again with that haughty look.

"Well I'm off to meet Blaise Zabini's sister if you really must know." She rolled her eyes shaking him off because what he said definitely didn't impress her.

"Well aren't you just so amazing." She told him with a shake of her head and a shake of her head flashing her prissy attitude.

"You aren't too bad yourself…" He muttered quietly but she heard him. She hid the blush that freckled her cheeks and paid the cab driver as they came to the restaurant. She took one glance back at Draco catching his eyes for a moment before tossing her hair over her shoulder and crossing the street into the restaurant. She may secretly love Draco but he didn't give a damn so she couldn't just drop everything for him. So she left him in the cab by himself.\

* * *

**Hey guys rayn here, **

**i know i haven't updated in a while but hope this satisfies. **

**so i need some ideas you guys have any?? **

**oh and if anyone would like to write a chapter story i'd be up to it. i've been looking for a writing partner for a while now. **

**DISCLAIMER: so i STILL don't own harry potter, even though i've been trying for a while. **


	4. NEWSPAPERS RAIN ON MY PARADE

**Personal Thoughts. **

**Newspapers rain on my parade. **

"Hermione let me see it!"

"No!" Hermione shrieked running around the common room grabbing all the Daily Prophets before anyone else can see them. She scorched them with her wand and dumped the ashes in the fireplace.

"What's the big deal? It's not like anything in there is believable anyways." Ron told her staring at her with wide eyes and a wondering look coating his features. She shrugged him off.

"Ronald, can you just give me some space for a minute. You're crowding me. Maybe I had a reason for burning them, is that such a problem?" She hissed as rage came over his face and he backed away with his hands raised in surrender.

"Fine" Ron backed away without another word and went upstairs. He was mad now but he would have been madder had he seen what was in that article. She ran out of the portrait hole and began charging toward the dungeons. She knew exactly who she was looking for and almost exactly where to find him. The dungeons were cold and dark, only lit by the torches hinged to the wall. It was so normal but it was like she hit a wall of rage as she turned a corner. A poor crying boy was being slammed against a tall platinum blonde haired boy. Hermione approached slowly. It was as if the air got colder every step she took, but she hesitantly moved closer.

"Draco put him down it's not his fault Rita Skeeter is mean and evil." She told whispered. Collin Creevy was scared out of his mind as Draco held him there. Draco's eyes softened for a moment but he shook it away and shoved him harder. Hermione reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and he shivered dropping Collin who ran away tripping over himself and his robes. Draco shook beneath her touch and she could tell he was crying. She tried to look at him but he kept turning away. She grasped his wrist and pulled him around. Tears were mixing with blood that was caked on his cheek.

"My father saw it." He told her shivering in defeat. She didn't really know how to comfort him, but the picture and the article of them hugging and kissing in this very hallway had already been spread. Thankfully she destroyed them all before anyone in the school saw them or at least she hoped, but from the looks on the kids faces in the common room it told her they saw it and they were ready to cling to their mean comments toward them. Hermione took her hand in his and began to take him toward the staircase leading out of the dungeons.

"It'll be ok Draco." She told him. She glanced around before shoving him in the first floor bathroom and locking the door. He was shocked at first but she shrugged him off and took a towel to wipe his face with. She dabbed at the gash on his cheek and cleared away the tear stains. He was very grateful for her though sometimes she didn't know that. A splashing noise sounded behind them and she glanced up from beneath her curly hair to see Moaning Myrtyl standing there. She turned away and didn't say anything until Myrtle began talking.

"Everyone's whispering you know…" She drawled in that annoying voice of hers. Draco looked up and scowled.

"Shut up!' He snapped. Hermione soothed him and waved her hands to shoo her away.

"Go on Myrtle, no wonder you sit in a bathroom and cry all day no one likes you!" Hermione shouted. Myrtle huffed and whined crying as she splashed through the pipes. Hermione put the cloth down and Draco didn't thank her but he didn't need to. She took his hand in hers and he glanced down at the interlaced fingers questioning. "If we don't face them now it will just make things worse." She told him beginning to pull them out the door.

* * *

_Yay so I think my muse is back guys, which makes me very very happy:0 _

_so i hope you enjoy this i don't really know what made me think of it. It just popped in my head randomly. haha _

_-rayn, (who does not own harry potter or hermione and draco)_


	5. DROWNING IN ENVY

**Personal Thoughts. **

**Drowning in Envy. **

Brown eyes pierced the darkness bright beneath the dark cloak and hair that hid the face they were placed on. The girl was standing in front of a looming manor with lightning streaking the sky above her and wind whipping her hair into her face and making the rain pelt her and soak her to the bone. She apparated here only moments ago and she couldn't decide if she wanted to go in or not. She was confused by her actions, but then again she was also confused by her feelings. She didn't know what she wanted. She liked killing she had enjoyed making that death eater suffer like it was something that she wanted to do again. Now standing here shaking in the cold she didn't know if she was making the right descision but she wasn't happy with the boys anymore. She didn't get pleasure from being good. She just wanted to do something bad for once in her life and so here she was. Hermione Granger was switching sides.

Malfloy Manor loomed in the distance shrouded by thick fog like the rest of the buildings on the cobbled road. The gates were just the kind of gates you figured you would see. She didn't have anywhere else to go though and she was about to face the people she was supposed to be killing and was going to ask to be taken in. She would be fighting against her family, her friends, the ones she loved and cared for; that is if the death eaters accepted her. She would cook for them if she had to. She would even clean for them but she needed somewhere to be. Anywhere but in the house with all the stress, the boys who couldn't even take care of themselves. Honestly, where would Harry be had she not been there all along to save him, and Ron, he couldn't even tie his shoe by himself nonetheless survive in a fight. She was always their shield and she was tired of it. She didn't want to be anymore. She just didn't like to be put off to the side when she was always the one saving everyone. She was pushed into the background at all times and she was tired of it.

She took a step toward the gate and it's like she couldn't hear. It was like all the sound had been blocked out. Cloaked figures surrounded her and grabbed at her pulling her toward the building. She let them drag her not bothering to fight like they thought she would. Once in the safety of what looked to be their dining room the cloaked figures threw her on the ground and others strode in looking down at her with disdain in their eyes. Draco Malfloy and Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes were the ones that drug her to the most attention. Bellatrix's because she was the only girl in the room who stood powerful and strong, and Draco's because well it was Draco, need she say more?

The people who were glaring down at her with rage in their eyes wondering why she was on their land suddenly averted their eyes as if some force pulled them away like puppets on strings. The room emptied out and she was left alone. Her body felt cold as she sat there. A puddle was forming around her and the cloak clung to her head and her body; a sort of safety blanket she was using to keep shielded as if the thin fabric would save her. The dark lord held no mercy though and their wouldn't even be remnants of that "safety blanket" if he got a hold of her. She didn't dare glance up at the snake slit eyes that were probably staring down at her right now. She wanted to show the upmost respect, all things considered she was in _his, _a term set loosely, house. It wasn't as if she were here to set a rampage on them all. She didn't even have a wand on her.

"Oh, girl, get up. I know why you're here." His tone was scary and uneven. She wondered where he got those qualities from because it certainly wasn't from Harry's blood. Hermione dipped her head low as she stood up from the ground. Reading so many books sure did come in handy when you came across a time when you need proper etiquette. A book cover automatically flashed in her mind of _A good English girl's guide to proper etiquette: meeting elders. _She had read it twice at least considering it was hard to find anything good to read when you were trapped in a house all summer because your muggle parents worked all the time.

She could feel him coming nearer to her and she tried to stay tall and unfrightened but it was hard. It was like she was shaking to the bone. He came so close she could see the mud on his shoes but he stopped and called for Draco. The teen boy scurried in and pulled Hermione off the ground who looked out from beneath her hood with dead eyes. He pulled her through the house and into a small dark room that smelled just like him. The room was in disarray with clothes scattered everywhere and there was a chair thrown over in the corner. He led her to the bed with gentle hands and pushed her into a sitting position. She was shocked at first but soon let him pull the cloak from her grasp and off her. She was soaked there was no doubt about it but he let her stay on the bed. He left for a minute giving her more time to look at her surroundings. It was dark and dismal like the room was setting you up for the dark Draco that hid behind the straight smile. Maybe he wasn't so perfect as he let it off to be.

He soon came back though with clothes tucked beneath his arms. He didn't say a word just set them in her lap and left the room to wait. She looked down at them. Her eyes welled with tears but she couldn't break down she just wouldn't. She stripped of her old clothes and pulled the silk robe over her shoulder and tied it at the waist before going to the door and opening it to Draco who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He opened one and looked at her but shut it again in a hurry. She moved back to the bed as she saw Draco take a deep breath before coming in the room. She looked up at him with deep brown eyes studying him.

The pale haired boy leaned down at her feet taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "We knew you would come…" He told her keeping his steel eyes locked on hers. "Welcome to your new home." She had been drowning in the envy she had for them because they all seemed so content with being evil and she wanted a slice of that and now she didn't have to worry any longer. She had what she wanted. She could finally break through the surface and breathe.

_

* * *

_

_Hello again dearies. _

_For some reason I have really fallen in love with this one. I'm quite considering to turn it into a larger story but I haven't decided yet. What do you guys think? Yes or no? ah, well comments are my best friends they make my tummy all warm and fuzzy hehe. So just because I own the best fuzzy hat in the entire world (which I'm wearing) doesn't mean I own Harry Potter of and of J.K. Rowlings characters… I know it's a sad day for me too. So I have a question for you guys, which one do you want to see more, Dumbledore walking through whilst in a bathrobe and eating a slice of pizza, or Snape getting caught in the prefects bathroom at midnight singing 'rub a dub dub three men in a tub.' Tell me whatcha think loves. _

_*Rayn_


	6. SUPERNATURAL GRACES

**Personal Thoughts. **

**Supernatural Graces**

Madam Pomfrey shooed the students who were crowded around the pale boy and shoved them out the door before clutching her skirt in her hand and racing toward the bed he was waiting to be cleared off. The short and stout woman shoved everything onto the floor and the boy set the shaking girl on the bed. She was pale and shivering. Tears streaked her cheeks. He knew what was wrong with her the only one who knew that she didn't eat and that she was sick. He clutched to her hand and her brown eyes watched him. "Oh dear." Was all the woman said as she ran around grabbing bottles of medicine. All that Draco knew was that Hermione's headaches were getting worse and she was having trouble standing without leaning against a wall and bracing herself every few feet. Draco had never been a religious person but now felt like the best moment to be better, especially when you were looking down on the one you would give your life for dying in your arms. The nurse came around and poured a potion down Hermiones throat. Hermione coughed but she soon relaxed and seemed peaceful.

She hadn't yelled at him in months it had seemed she'd been too tired too scatter brained. No one had noticed the changes except him. She had been so good at hiding it behind the know it all façade. The girl wasn't stupid she knew what being the way she was would do to her and she had accepted the devils hand greedily kissing it with such a force that now she could disentigrate her right now in front of him. Her bony hand was holding as tight as it could to his. Which wasn't very tight at all; she was weak.

Ever since Ron and Harry left her standing alone at the doors to the Great Hall she hadn't been the same girl. She had been different and changed in such a way they would never know for they weren't here. They had always brushed her problems aside focusing on themselves. He caught her attention one day and he had been her shoulder to cry on ever since. He didn't even know she had a problem until she fainted at his feet a couple of weeks ago and he thought she was eating. He thought she was getting better but she wasn't. It was worse and she was dying.

Draco fell to his knees at her bed side. Madam Pomfrey laid a hand on his shoulder and he knew there was nothing that he could do. This was all. He had every right to shout and scream and bang the walls cursing the God who took all the people he loved away but he didn't. He bowed his head and thanked Him for giving him at least one more day. No matter how much he had prayed and cried and begged she was still quiet and stiff. Her shaking had stopped and hopefully her headaches and pain was gone. Everyone told him it was no use but it was he had asked everytime that her pain would go away and it had. That was all that mattered to him and now as the grace passed over his features he begged for it to be ok and that he would heal. He didn't raise his voice he just kept quiet and looked down at her features. Madam Pomfrey was standing on the other side and she glanced over at him with tears in her old woman eyes. "She still has a pulse, Draco, she'll be ok." She told him but he wasn't paying attention as he watched Hermione sleep. He slid next to her on the bed and held her hand as he shifted so that he could look at her. He wept as he muttered a thank you under his breath. They all said it was no use in praying and begging in crying. That he was a wimp but he had one more day and that's all that mattered.

* * *

_Hey guys, so yeah this one is kind of sad, but I wanted to show a more caring and religious side of Draco. He's always so dark and dismal I wanted to have some hope at least a little bit. So anyways check back at the last chapter and comment which one you would like better:0 still don't own any of this except the plot. Dracos a bit out of character but ah well. Much love, rayn. (p.s. I based this off the song supernatural – flyleaf. If you listen to it or at least look at the lyrics you can see the plot line.) _


	7. CLOCKS

**Clocks. **

**PERSONAL THOUGHTS.**

**By. RaynLove.**

_Everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody. When the nights are long. 'Cuz there is no guarantee that this life is easy._

Running away from the problems seemed to be the best policy. The trees in the park were shifting in the light breeze and children's laughter were snaking through the open air toward Hermione as she ran. She pressed on down the beaten path as parents ordered ice cream for greedy hands and kissed under the waning sun. There was a shout behind her and then a pop as she was gone sucked into a vortex of darkness and compressed until her ribs hurt until finally she was dropped to the ground at a small studio. Sitting down for a moment and letting her breath come in quick gasps she glanced around making sure no one had followed her. When she was thoroughly satisfied she pushed off the floor and moved toward the piano seated before her. The echo of her footsteps was loud in the room along with every other noise the shift of her body and the piano made as she opened the cover and put her fingers lightly on the keys. Beginning to tap out a melody that came to her naturally she sighed getting lost in the music. It was the only way that she could pretend that the boy hadn't broken her heart. A tear dripped down out of her eye as the clock above the piano ticked out the disappearing seconds.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart and there's no light to break up the dark that's when I, I, I look at you._

He had betrayed her. She shouldn't be surprised. Draco Malfloy should have never been trusted in the first place but she had fallen and fallen hard. She had fallen so hard that the clock had broken and she couldn't remember the last time she had actually paid attention to the time. It was summer though and she didn't really care she was wasting her life away trying to hold together the little romance they had and that was a hard feat considering how untrusting he was. When she thought that she had finally broken through the façade he had been putting up for the past month. He had been lying Blaise Zabini told her so. The look on his face as she ran began to pull on her heartstrings and a warmth flared in her stomach but was quickly replaced as she slammed her fingers down on whatever keys were nearest to her and made a heart crunching sound that was sure to make any human ear scream in pain but she ignored it and finally curled up on the piano bench and closed her eyes.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness. I see the truth. You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon. Right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone…_

In her dream she was running faster than she had ever run before and the ominous ticking of a clock was supposed to symbolize the beating of her heart and how long she had till it broke completely. A door loomed in the distance and she could see Draco standing there more nervous than he had ever been. Hermione stared at him the ticking in the background slowing down as time slowed down and she watched the boys movements. She used to hate this kid, up until he showed up just like this last summer. He had reached out to her touched her heart and from then on there was no going back. He visited every night, because in the day time he was busy trying to get out of a marriage with pugfaced Pansy Parkinson. Then again who wouldn't get out of a betrothal with her. The wind echoed in her mind and the clock sped up and she watched as Draco walked off instead of knocking on the door. The silence of it hanging in the air like a ghost trapped between the two worlds. What would she be like now if he had done just that. Walk away. She would be stuck at home. Alone. With Draco she was never alone. He was always there, weather it was in person of by memory he had been there all summer. Just holding her. Now that it was shattered and now that she realized it was shattered the clock broke as all clocks do at some point. The hour, minute, and second hand crashed to her feet and the clock face that had the beating heart on it began to come crashing down. The noise it made was loud and she covered her ears and jerked herself awake as the sound of waves crashing left her ears ringing.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore that's when I, I, I look at you._

Wiping the puddle up with her sleeve Hermione took a deep breath and finally decided that maybe it was time to move on with her life because it couldn't have lasted forever. Sitting up and glancing back she saw the once person she hadn't wanted to but at the same time something tugged at her heart and jerked her into the cold reality that he was there and she had to do something because she couldn't run away this time. He took a step and she cringed trying not to look away but failing because she knew that she would get lost in those eyes. Glancing up at him from beneath heavy lashes coated in tears she saw him and the pain he himself had been going through. His face was streaked with tears.

"How did you know I was here?" He took another step and as she realized there was nowhere to go and without strength to apparate she just had to sag against the piano and hope he didn't try and touch her.

"I've spent two months of my life with you. I know you." A pale hand reached up as his lips trembled to say something but then the limb fell back to his side. Looking everywhere but his eyes she remembered the kisses the shared, the secrets that had been whispered into each others ears, and the blush that had at one time or the other coated both their cheeks.

_You appear just like a dream to me Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me All I need, every breath I breathe…_

Finally looking up into those gray eyes she took slowly in the realization of how much she loved him and more tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and got caught on strands of hair, slid down her neck, and even slipped onto her lips and tasted of salt. As she pursed her lips and gripped herself together with the last shred of love for him she had and she began to come to the realization that maybe he hadn't been lying and Blaise had just wanted to break them up. She took a deep breath and the clock slowly began ticking again. The one that had been broken was slowly being taped together and as she stood up she wobbled a bit before gripping him tightly around the waist and staying there.

"Even though you're crying, don't ya know, you're beautiful?"


	8. CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?

**Can you keep a secret?**

**PERSONAL THOUGHTS. **

_It's true that I'm a silver shadow_  
_And you are always on my mind_  
_You need to get over here; we'll disappear_

The brown eyed girl furrowed her brow at the piece of faded parchment in her hand. It was signed Draco Malfloy but she didn't believe a word he said. Tossing the thing in the waste basket she pointed her wand at it and muttered a couple of words watching as it burst into flames. The words burning from the page. With her chin up she marched into the History of Magic classroom and took her usual seat at the front. Trying to focus at the task at hand she was so frustrated that she nearly broke her quill in half. Taking a couple of deep breaths she put the tip back to the paper and began scrawling the notes neatly across the sheets of parchment that were spread in front of her.

As the professor finished up and they were dismissed from the last class of the day she packed her things into her bag and turned to leave. Jumping when she knocked her ink bottle onto the ground shattering it all over her notes from today she quickly scrambled to get all the ink off it. Searching her brain for a spell to fix it she came up with nothing. Someone was clapping behind her and she turned to look at the figure looming in the background. The body of the person she hated was in the doorway. Frowning Hermione turned back to the mess. Quickly putting the ink bottle back together with her wand she sat down to re write her notes.

"Hermione, Why are you ignoring me?" Draco Malfloy asked her whining. The brown haired girl shook her head trying to copy the notes as fast as she could so that she could get out of there. "Did you get my note? You never responded." Taking a couple of steps closer he was cautious about it eyeing her with lowered lids. Shutting the door with his wand he moved even closer to her kneeling beside the desk and looking up at her as he rested his chin on his hands.

"Malfloy can you please go away?" She begged ignoring him as she continued to robotically look from the board to the words on her parchment over and over again as the sheet became filled with the black ink scrawls.

"I don't think I will. Did you even read my note? Shall I repeat it?" He asked leaning over her notes. "**You are always on my mind. You need to get over here and we'll disappear.**" Repeating the words that Hermione had burned she paused a moment before returning to the notes she was scribbling. "Hermione, **your secret's safe, and no one has to know. I'm your getaway and a little bit more than you can take. I can make **_**everything **_**feel good.**" Hermione threw her quill down in a rage and shoved everything into her bag.

"Leave me alone! Where did you learn those silly words from, because you certainly don't read. Steal them from some poor bloke?" The smirk that had been on his face suddenly disappeared as it was replaced with a frown. Getting up he quickly blocked her way.

"Just accept it and stop pushing me away. You know you want to be with me Hermione. I can see it in your eyes." Reaching up and brushing the hair out of her eyes a blush formed on her cheeks and that just made him more excited. "**Come one dance with me.**" He whispered in her ear as he took the bag from her shoulder and placed it on the ground.

"There's no music…" Hermione muttered trying to escape the trap she had gotten herself into. Taking a step back he followed her too closely.

"We can dance with no music. **You want to dance with me… all night…**" Narrowing his eyes into a deadly look he stepped closer to her grabbing her hand and pulling her against him. Leaning into her ear he chuckled. Hermione glanced over her shoulder scared that someone would notice. All anger removing itself from her body as she fell into his arms. Her brain was saying no, but her seventeen year old body was saying yes. Her lust took over as his breath tickled her neck and she scrunched her nose. Pushing away from him she tried to escape from him by maneuvering through the desks. Tripping over her own feet she reached out a hand to steady herself, but gentle palms had already grabber her. "**Nobody there will ever see us. Don't talk , don't walk, it's just the two of us.**" Pulling her back into his grip she was mesmerized but her body still tried to fend him off like the virus he was.

"Malfloy stop it!" Shrieking she thrashed in his arms trying hard to break the hold.  
_  
Soon we're heading to a place where I'll prove  
I'm all you want and more  
You need to let it unfold just like you're told_

Soon her body was moving with his as he twirled her around the front of the empty classroom. His eyes locking on hers as they moved in slow circles. Hermione, the bookworm, had fallen into the spider web and no matter how much she squirmed or screamed for help there was no turning back now. His thin form held easily to her as he spun her about. The floor was no more and she was floating as they drifted along her mind taking them somewhere else. Her body heating up from the close contact, but she had a feeling that this just wouldn't last forever.

_Your secret's safe, and no one has to know  
I'm your getaway, and a little bit more than you can take  
I can make everything feel so good_

Draco leaned into kiss her trapping her lips between his and holding her there until she absolutely couldn't breathe. When he finally released her she glanced up at him and there was laughter in his eyes as he let her go and walked to the back of the class. Pushing her bag to the floor he opened the door to the classroom. "You stupid mudblood, you actually thought I had feelings for you…" Snarling at her he continued his private joke and laughing as he exited the room. Hermione was shocked her jaw dropping toward the ground as she pushed her hair back from her face and sucked in a large breath trying to keep the hot and angry tears from flowing, but it happened anyways. They stung as they fell down her face and hit the floor. He was mocking her he was treating her like she was nothing and he just walked away like it was just a simple task to break someone's heart. She knew she shouldn't have fallen for it. For being so smart she sure felt stupid. Gathering all her belongings she rushed from the room and headed toward her dorm.

Grey eyes watched her go. Wanting to call her back. He hadn't expected to like kissing her it had just been a joke something that he could tease her with, but now he didn't know if he wanted to. Then seeing her cry like that. Malfloy was torn. Jutting his chin out he pushed the feelings away and marched down the hall in triumph showing that some people would never change. 

I could've sworn we disappeared tonight  
Come on and dance with me  
Come on and dance with me, baby  
And don't you know I just appeared tonight?  
You want to dance with me  
You want to dance with me all night  
Nobody there will ever see us  
Don't talk, don't walk; it's just the two of us  
Dance with me, dance with me  
You want to dance with me  
Dance with me, baby

* * *

A/N: welp, i'm back, i know i know *ducks from flying objects* i haven't updated in a while, and i'm sooo sorry but i've been sooo busy and stressed hopefully you can understand that yeah?

Well anywho's here's another chapter. The idea came from the Cab's Can you Keep a Secret? Check it out and also the song lyrics are bolded or in italics. lemme know what you guys think (: Much o love, rayn (:


	9. PENT UP AGGRESSIONS

**PENT UP AGGRESSIONS:**

**PERSONAL THOUGHTS**

A low murmur of pain filled the silence of Hermione's kitchen. Crimson blood began to well at her finger as she quickly rushed to put it under the sink. The stinging was minimal, thank goodness, as she shut off the faucet and popped her cut finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding. A copper taste filled her mouth as she searched through the cabinets in her bathroom for a band aid. Laughter filled her ears and she huffed as she wrapped the thing around her finger making sure it was tight. She knew Draco Malfloy was in _her _living room making fun of her, but then again when didn't he barge in unexpectedly and do something that wasn't entirely gentlemanly. Finding the first thing her hand landed on, which happened to be a hairbrush, Hermione Granger marched angrily into her living room and chucked the thing at her enemies head. The resounding thud made a smile spread across her face and with that she turned her back on the man she had recently fallen for.

How had they gotten to here? With him having dinner in her house? Well it started with Dumbledore asking her parents if he could stay the summer because of his "family problems" and ending with a demand for spaghetti. That's how it happened, because she was too much of a weakling to not give in to those dreamy eyes, that blonde hair, those sultry lips, the way his skin probably glistened after he took a shower with the water dripping down his back and those rippling… Hermione's mental self shook her head free and when she reached up to brush her hair out of her face it felt hot, which, of course, made her blush even more. More snickers reached her ears as she felt a cool breath on her neck. "Hermione? Why is your neck so red? Are you embarrassed about something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and turned away stirring the noodles. "Oh and by the way I'm going to get you back for that hairbrush thing. When did you decide to get so feisty?" She felt his presence leave and heard his footsteps retreat elsewhere.

The biggest question that was on her mind was when had she fallen in love with her worst nightmare? As soon as he took the first few steps into her house he was a different person. He was still an annoying twit but he was just misunderstood, at least that's what she had to keep reminding herself. The rudeness was all he had ever known so she shouldn't complain. Going back to the pot Hermione stirred the boiling noodles and leaned against the counter. Her parents were out for the weekend on a business trip and they were trusting her and Draco not to do anything. Right, like anything would happen between them. At the most he would probably end up with a black eye.

As the sauce began to bubble she sprinkled some pepper in it and turned the heat on low. Deciding everything was done she cut the heat and went to find Draco praying he wouldn't be doing anything stupid, though that was a lot to wish for.

Sticking her head in the living room she didn't see him so she headed toward his room. Hearing a loud bang come farther from down the hall she headed toward it her eyes dropping from weariness. The bathroom door was slightly open and a curse floated out of the door. "Malfloy what are you doing?" She hissed as she saw the contents of one of the drawers scattered across the floor. Beginning to help him pick up she frowned as she shoved the drawer back in its place. With a sigh she shook her head as he began to say something. "Never mind I don't want to know." Holding up her hand to silence any response she began to leave the room.

"Whatever stupid mudblood." The whisper traveled to her ears causing her to spin around a lay a stinging slap across the haughty prude's face. With a gasp a hand gripped her hair pulling her head back to look in his grey eyes. "Don't ever do that again." Hermione barred her teeth against the pain of her hair and kicked his shin as he released her she laid another forceful smack on his face leaving a prickling red handprint. Eyeing him carefully she held her ground as he reached up and pulled her across the hall and shoved her against the wall. Making another swipe at her hair he pulled it to the side and stared down at her. When Draco reached up to put a hand across her mouth she bit down on his forearm causing him to pull harder at her hair. Struggling against him the friction between them cause a heat to rise up Hermione's spine made her shove at him some more. He pushed her harder against the wall and the picture next to them shook with the force. Her face pressing into the corner of it and already beginning to bruise.

Slamming his lips against hers Hermione couldn't speak or breathe for that matter. Biting down on his lip she hoped it was hard enough to cause him to retreat. Instead he pressed against her harder and the taste of his blood formed on her tongue as she finally gave up fighting and fell into the kiss with a passion reserved for that kind of moment. With a hiss Draco pulled away from her as she dug her nails into his neck. As he pulled away and swiped at the wound she tried to make her escape but he grabbed at her and let his body weight pin her to the ground. Both of them were panting as he kissed her again holding himself to her. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to pull it in through her nose. Twisting to pull away from him she sucked in air but he soon had her face in his hand and had her bottom lip between his. Nipping it she could feel the wound begin to bleed. Still not having enough air for it to be sufficient she tried to pull away again but he was holding her there.

Finally pulling away from her they were staring angrily at each other both breathing roughly and bleeding. Hermione's hair fell into her eyes and Draco pushed it away running his hand down her jaw bone as the anger retreated from him and her. She reached up and kissed him one more time before pushing him off her and getting up to finish dinner. She just really hoped no one asked about their lips or the four scratches that were swiped across Draco's neck and the bruise that was likely forming on her cheek. "I _really _hate you Malfloy." Hermione hissed as she stormed into the kitchen.

Following her with a smirk he leaned against the door frame. "No you don't otherwise you wouldn't have been kissing me back. Watching as she poured the spaghetti into a bowl and began mixing the sauce and noodles he went up behind her and ran a hand down her hip causing her to suck in a breath and drop the spoon. Trying to shake him off he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Malfloy!" Her saviors came in the form of a middle aged couple known as her parents. Draco jumped away from her and from the corner of her eyes she could see him shift uncomfortably then retreat to the bathroom. Sneaking greedy eyes over his shoulder he winked at her before exiting completely. Hermione slowed her breathing and poured spaghetti onto plate's nonchantly crying out "Dinner time!"


	10. NEED YOU NOW

**Need You Now. **

**Personal Thoughts. **

His fingers twitched to reach for the phone but he knew there weren't going to be any messages or calls. She was long gone probably at the Weasels. Hissing he reached for the whiskey losing the glass he put the bottle to his lips and let the thick drink coat his throat. It burned as it went down and he coughed for a minute. He hadn't really been a drinker but he was in so much pain and Blaise had always got rid of all his problems that way so why couldn't he? Slamming the bottle down on the table Draco Malfloy ran his hands through his hair and propped his head up on his kitchen table. His and Hermione's kitchen table. She had left hours ago and now he was sitting here dying in his own self pity. You would think after being married for a year and a half they wouldn't be fighting as much as they had been recently, but they were. All because he wouldn't change his haughty self. He was stupid and selfish and only really cared about people's status in the world, but she couldn't expect him to change over night, but he understood why she was mad, because he had promised her he would when they first got together and he hadn't. He was just a stupid prat who he didn't even deserve.

He acted like he didn't care but really he did. He wanted his Hermione back so bad. Her diamond ring still lay in the floor by the door and her suitcase was packed and gone. Her car wasn't in the driveway, her toothbrush wasn't in the holder, and her favorite pair of earrings weren't sitting on the bathroom counter. Her laughter wasn't filling the house and she wasn't propped in her usual chair with a book in her hand. They were only twenty years old and had only been out of school for a year and they were still fresh from the war that had ruined many lives. In a way they had helped each other out of depression after that dark time. Glancing at the clock it read two in the morning. Frowning he lifted himself from the chair and made his way to the bathroom trying to make himself look at least a little presentable.

Draco had never been one to run after someone. Even when his father left him and his mother and then his mother killed herself. He hadn't cried or showed any form of expression. He just dealt with it, but with Hermione it was different. He loved her and so he was going to do what any man in love should. Chase after his woman. Apparating from his house he found himself at the end of the burrow's driveway. Beginning the walk up it he was nervous, scatter brained, a little drunk, and mostly scared. Staggering up the path he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Preoccupied by the weird flowers that were growing beside the house it took him a minute to notice the faces that appeared in the door. Three red heads and a brown head stared back at him. Glancing up with somewhat pleading eyes he hated that he was coming to their mercy. "Please…" He croaked as he looked at them all. "Where's Hermione?" Hoping that this would all go easily he watched as they moved out of the way and the girl of his dreams stood in the doorway anger clearly expressed on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and her nose was scrunched making her freckles look all crinkly. Taking a step toward her he stopped looking at the men who were standing around him. He seemed so much smaller in the prescence of all those that cared about his girl. Hermione motioned for them to leave and they did begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry," That's all that he could get out of his mouth considering it felt like it was filled with cotton and he probably looked like he had been beaten up or something. Looking at her he could see the tinge of anger that still painted her face. Moving toward her again he waited for her to say something but she just turned away from him. "Please Hermione, say something…" She glanced at him with watery eyes.

"Why should I? It's not like you care any about our relationship! You treated me like my opinion didn't even matter! You're… You're just like… like… your father!" She hissed causing pain to shoot through Draco's chest. If there was one thing he didn't want to happen it was for him to be like his father. Moving toward her he grabbed her face in his hand and pulled her chin toward him staring in her eyes tears threatened to spill over his own.

"I'm sorry Hermione and this time I mean it! I want to change for you!" He dipped his head and locked his lips with hers and as her arms blocked him from her they slowly began to loosen and her body melted in his arms. He released her and she nodded at his words. "Let's go home."

**a/n: I know I know. Sappy sappy. I guess you could say I'm taking a leaf from Nicholas Spark's page. So this was inspired by Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (but really the sam tsui cover because he's AWESOME). So hope you like it. **

_**Oh b.t.w. I would like to thank **_**KAMAI 6**_** and **_**ZUTARAKID50 **_**for commenting on like every single chapter even though I upload only every once in a while you guys make me VERY happy ! so thank you! **_


	11. TOUCHING HANDS

**Touching Hands. **

**Personal Thoughts. **

**A/N: **This one is crazy OC. But I never did like them IC lol. You've come this far and read all my crazy OC junk already so I'm sure you don't mind but I just thought I should warn you. My inspiration was **Sweet Caroline – Glee Version. **

A laugh erupted from the throat of the bikini and denim short clad girl who was dancing around in the sand as a boy decked out in surfer shorts lounged lazily in a beach chair positioned stealthily away from anyone else. A radio planted in the sand played _Sweet Caroline_ and the boy ran a hand through his hair ruffling it causing water to fly off the platinum locks. It was longer and shaggier than he usually wore it, but it looked much better than his slicked back greasy locks that he had grown fond of over the years. Light brown hair slid across the girl's face as she moved to the new music that played on the radio. A pink streak that was now bleached by the sun and the salt water flew in her face. She had her arms up and she was partying and having a good time completely content by herself. Laughing as she slipped and fell Draco Malfloy removed himself from the lime green beach chair and made his way toward her with amusement dancing in his light grey eyes. Reaching a hand out to her she had that glint in her eyes and her hand gripped his pulling him down in the sand with her. Tumbling, he fell beside her and she just left him there getting up and dusting herself off. The sand was covering her tan back and her shorts were hanging loosely on her hips. She pranced over to the beach chair and plopped down in it sighing as she picked up a book.

That was why he loved her he figured. She always had a book in her hand. She was so content with everything. Yes, he had hated the witch for the past six years, but there was nothing that he could do that would take that back. When had it happened? When they saved each other from themselves back in April. School had just let out and they were both a wreck.

_Sauntering over to the young girl who was sitting by herself he tried to put on his best charm. He just wanted to get away from the world. The stresses of his father and all that so here he was just trying to hook up with some random witch, but little did he know it wasn't going to work out like he planned. Sitting in the chair next to her she was downing a firewhisky like she had no care in the world or plans to be anywhere else. As soon as she looked up at him he knew who she was right away. _'Granger' _he hissed in his head as he tried to smoothly get up and leave, but there was something different about her. Her hair was falling in her face in scraggly strands, her eyes were completely unfocused, and she was skin and bones. Had she been like this all year? Thinking back to their sixth year he couldn't remember. He didn't know anything about the mudblood because she was someone he just didn't associate with. She was filth and she was disgusting. Tainted. _

_Her brown eyes seemed dull as she looked up at him. "What do you want?" Her small voice asked already tinged with the effects of the alcohol that she was drinking like it was the last thing that she would ever drink. Eyeing her he didn't know what to think about her. She was a completely different person. Her name was called and she quickly shoved the drink into his hand she put a smile on her face as a red head came over and gave a death glare toward him. _

"_What's he doing here?" Hermione Granger shrugged her thin shoulders and gave him one last look before following the bloke upstairs. _'Probably to make like rabbits.' _Even though his thoughts toward her were vile he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She was hiding the fact that she was drinking from little won-won and probably scar face too, but he didn't understand. Deep down he had always admired the fact that she was so strong. That's the one thing that made them different. He was so weak and she was so not. To see her like this made all thoughts of admiration fly out the window. _

_Draco woke the next morning and could hear a train rumbling past his window. Groggily opening his eyes he shielded them from the sun and took a moment to get used to the new surroundings before getting out of bed. Heading down stairs for breakfast was a feat considering he was hung over, ready to hurl at any second, and groggy from only four hours of sleep. Shaking any thoughts from his head he knew he had to face it. They were expecting him and were more than likely going to be angry that he ran off last night. As he descended the last stair he saw her. Her tiny body was decked out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that looked a little too big on her. Her hair fell just on her shoulders brushing them every time she moved her head. Potter and Weasel were shoveling food into their mouths and she was plainly pushing hers around her plate nodding every once in a while. "Choo kay mione?" Came out of the red head's mouth between shovels of food that he was downing like an oversized pig or elephant. _

"_Why yes Ronald I am _just _fine! I've told you that six or seven times now maybe if you weren't so worried about starving to death, though I don't know how you could considering you eat enough for twenty people, you would listen!" getting up from the table she headed upstairs. Not bothering to listen to the two bafoons talk about how confused they were he headed up the staircase to find out what was really wrong. _

_Slamming his hands on either side of her head he pinned her against the wall. "What happened to you?" He hissed as he looked her up and down. She didn't even bother to fight back all her fire was gone. She stared at him blankly. Anger boiled in him and he gripped her shoulders shaking her. "Hermione Granger! You listen to me! You can't do this to yourself!" He didn't know why he was worrying so much, but if she was like this than there was no hope for anyone else. She was the only thing that allowed him to still be alive, because she kept him strong even though she didn't know it. Blinking once she just continued to stare at him. Releasing her shoulders he stepped back and stared at her for a moment before turning his nose up at her. "You disgust me!" He hissed and that grabbed her attention. She stared at him a moment. _

"_Why do you care?" She muttered before crossing her arms over her chest. She dropped them and shied away from him as he stepped closer. _

"_Because I just do…" Reaching a hand out he grabbed hers within his own. _

That's how all this began. She had been practicing anorexia and bulimia religiously and he had been being beaten every night or so and having each other's support was what got them both through May. It was July now and Hermione was sitting quietly in her chair eyeing him suspiciously every once in a while. He didn't realize that he had just lain in the sand and hadn't moved. "You okay?" She called worry lacing her words as she rested her book in her lap for a bit of a break.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Propping up on her shoulders he saw her nod and go back to her book. She knew what her problems had done to her, but luckily she hadn't had them long and hadn't suffered too many consequences. She was still tiny as ever and she wouldn't eat a full meal, but she was beginning to get at least a little meat on her bones.

People were beginning to leave the beach. Couples were cuddled in each other's arms and kids were trailing along behind their parents pushing and shoving each other. Pushing himself from the sand he moved toward the girl. She was quite different since they had been hanging out. For one they had both gotten different hairstyles. Hers had grown some and at the beginning of summer she had gotten a pink streak in her hair which had somewhat faded and his was different too. His hair hung down in his face. Another thing that had change about her was the belly button ring that glinted in the dying sunlight and the emerald ring that adorned her left ring finger. He was proud about that because he was the one who had put it there.

Moving toward her he reached for her hand and held it in his she gave him a small glance before turning to her book with a slight blush coating her cheeks. It was the same blush she had when he got down on one knee.

_Exiting the small and quaint restaurant they stepped onto the Paris streets and Draco held the girl close. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks, but when you were the support that they had been for each other it just felt natural to be in love. Leading her toward a bench he gently motioned her onto the cold seat and she chuckled. "Draco! It's cold let's go." She muttered her breath showing in the frigid air as she wrapped her arms around herself. The red coat and black scarf keeping her somewhat warm. _

"_In a minute, I want to see the site's." He lied smoothly as she eyed him before shivering again and rubbing her gloved hands together for warmth. "Look! Isn't it beautiful?" He asked as he pointed toward the Eifle Tower. While her attention was focused elsewhere he shifted down onto one knee and opened the velvet box that held an emerald encrusted engagement ring. "Hermione?" He muttered nervous as he tried not to visibly show that he was shaking. Reaching for her hand he could see the shock on her face as she tried not to freak out. "Will you marry me?" A nod escaped her barely open lips and he lifted himself from the ground grabbing her and pulling her to him. _

Not that they were planning on getting married anytime soon it was still nice to know that she was his. They had been aparating from place to place ever since they left the other two people from the trio sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. They would have to face them sooner or later but for now they were enjoying themselves on the bank somewhere in Australia. Getting closer to her he removed the book from her hand and leaned close to her. Tilting his head to the side her eyes fluttered close and he couldn't help but press a kiss to her small pink lips. Running his hand down her bare side he moved closer to her situating himself in between her legs. He leaned up so that he could kiss her some more. As he pulled back she opened her eyes and stared at him a moment before leaning close and grabbing his lips once more. They were being carefree teenagers without the stress of real life. They were planning on going back for seventh year, but they couldn't do it, not yet. The last time they had tried hadn't ended very well.

"_Why would you do this Draco?" Narcissa Malfloy hissed as she tried to keep her voice low. Hermione cowered behind his tall figure trying to stay out of site. The woman was trying to keep somewhat calm so that it wouldn't attract the attention of Lucius, her husband and one scary man. As she went to say something else it was too late. His attention had already been grabbed and she was already backing away from the teenagers that were standing in front of her. The fear that flashed in her eyes tugged at Draco's heart but there was nothing he could do. She had chosen her path. The hatred in his father's eyes caused Draco to stall for a moment and made him vulnerable as he was hit square in the chest with a spell. Falling backwards he only remembered Hermione falling on top of him, shielding him, and then waking up in the middle of a forest. _

That was the last time they had been in England. He had been hoping to find shelter in his home, but he had been foolish to think it would have worked. They could have been killed and he was stupid for putting them in danger. It was too late to worry about now though. Hermione's fingers were drawing circles on his neck and her tongue was dancing across his lips. Pulling back the sun had gone down completely and they were the only ones left on the beach. Helping her from the chair he helped her pack up and shrink everything down before grabbing her hand again ready for her to lead them where they needed to go. "It's time to get help Draco." The words came out so fast that he had to think them through in his head before responding. Fighting back the urge to shake his head he knew she was right he just didn't want to believe it. The girl standing next to him had to know what she was talking about though. She had once more become the strong person he knew and loved. She was his Hermione again and from that moment he could tell that she wasn't the frail girl he found months ago. She was determined again and the fire was back. With a squeeze of the hand he knew that he was ready for whatever was about to be thrown at him. Well maybe with the exception of becoming best friends with pot head and weasel. That was a big no.

"_Hands. Touching hands. Reaching out. Touching you. Touching me."_

**A/N:** Blehhhh I don't really like how this turned out but I tried. I hope you like it. This is part one of two. There's going to be a second part to this because this is already 2, 400 words and I feel like it's not that good and that it didn't end well, but not only that I want to see how ron and harry react to Hermione and especially draco. Ah well ocness much? But, hey, you can only write a draco/Hermione love story in character so much. If they were in character they wouldn't be in love simple as that. oh well this author's note is really long and you're probably not even reading it, but if you are thank you! Please review it makes my day and give me some ideas. If there are any prompts you want to give me for a one shot I'll gladly take them and I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested please PM me thanks! **Rayn.**


	12. TOUCHING HANDS PART TWO

**Touching Hands Part Two. **

**Personal Thoughts. **

They popped out of the darkness finding themselves in front of Number 12 Gimmauld Place. Hermione was still in her bikini and as she set her bag down she began to rifle through it for a t-shirt. Draco chuckled and reached for her jeans. "You might want to button these." Hermione tried to push his hands away but he already had them buttoned and zipped before she could. Pulling a white t-shirt over her head it was huge on her but she didn't mind. She picked her bag back up and held out a t-shirt for him. Pulling the black thing over his head he reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his own. Draco looked at his lady with a smile and tried not to think about what they were doing. They were being stupid, but he wasn't about to tell her that what kind of boyfriend would he be? Pulling him across the street Hermione jumped up the steps and let them into the house. Draco looked around in fascination as another house appeared on the street in front of him.

They were faced with wands pressed in their faces as they went into the house. Hermione was jerked from his hand and he vaguely heard her scream before blackness blanketed his vision and he was passed out cold.

Blinking he slowly opened his eyes and the room around him spun for a moment. His mouth tasted coppery and he pushed himself up from the lying down position as someone shoved something in his hand. " 'ere boy it will help with the taste…" the person muttered. There voice was scraggly and as he looked at the person he noticed it to be mad eye moody. Taking a drink of the concoction he was weary of passing out again. "Sorry 'bout that." without waiting of a response he clunked away with his cane clicking violently on the floor. Hermione was suddenly in his line of vision and he scrunched his eyes at her.

"Told ya this was a bad idea…" He muttered and from the look on her face he could tell she suddenly felt bad. He reached up and kissed her cheek. "It's okay. I understand why you did it." He told her with hopefully a convincing smile.

"Hermione!" The shout came from the door and the poor Weasel was standing there with a face as red as his hair. "Wh-what is going on?" He shrieked like a girl and Malfloy couldn't help but smirk.

"Well Ronald, like I told you just a minute ago that Draco and I are together. You were obviously too busy stuffing yourself with food to pay too much attention. Am I right?" Ron's face turned redder and he turned toward the door.

"Harry!" The shout echoed through the house and Harry came stumbling into the room with Ginny right behind him. "God, what have you two been doing? Snogging again?"

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ginny hit her brother in the back of the head before heading farther into the kitchen. "Hermione!" Hugging the older girl Draco watched silently as the girl looked her over. "Where have you been? You're like tan, and in short shorts…" Ginny commented turning back toward the other two confused. Harry looked at the ground and Ron shuffled his feet. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Hermione, considering we haven't seen her in two months." The spitefulness coming out of Harry's mouth took Hermione aback and she just looked at him a moment.

"I'm sorry Harry I had things to work through. You of all people should understand that." Harry's green eyes burned into her and Draco couldn't help but notice the electricity that was clearly heating between them.

"It's not the same Hermione! I thought you were dead and here you looking like you just back from a sweet little beach vacation with the person who has hated you for…" Draco watched as Harry's eyes drifted down to the ring on Hermione's finger. Draco didn't have time to do anything but watch. Ginny put a hand over her mouth as Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled the thing up to look at. "What is _this?_" The hiss was bone crunching as it echoed through the kitchen. Ron was staring blankly hatred boiling in his eyes and Ginny looked genuinely scared for Hermione's life. Harry's green eyes' flashed with anger and Hermione's mouth was hanging open. "It's his ring isn't it? What have you _done?_ What have you been doing Hermione traipsing all over the country with this _Death Eater?_" Everyone was silent no one was talking and there was no breathing as Hermione cringed away from the boy who she thought was her best friend. Her brown eyes danced over Draco's face and Draco held her gaze for a minute.

"You listen here Harry Potter! I don't care how great you are! I _am not _some little pet following you around all the time! You don't own me and what I do has nothing to do with you! If you're still going to be my friend I need you Harry." The last words hung on her lips and were barely audible. Harry looked at her and Draco waited. Forgiveness flashed across his face and then the anger was back and he dropped her hand the other hand raising and pushing her away from him. Hermione fell to the floor and Draco jumped off the kitchen table and fell to her aid. Harry left the room with Ron trailing silently behind him. Ginny stayed behind for a moment and then left them there alone. A tear fell down Hermione's cheek. "I have no one…"

"You have me." Hermione's lips lifted into a smile and then fell back into a frown. A pop filled the kitchen and Fred and George were standing in the doorway. They were both laughing.

"They are such…"

"Gits. Why would they leave…"

"Such a pretty girl?" Fred and George asked as they came closer and nudged Draco out of the way to help Hermione up. "Sorry man, can't let you always help the damsel in distress." Hermione chuckled as Draco let them pull her into their arms.

"Sorry about my brother and stupid Harry."

"It's alright George." She said with a smile as the two released her and Draco protectively grabbed her hand.

"Oh don't worry…"

"We got girl's of our own."

"Yeah they're waiting in there." Fred hooked his thumb toward the other room. "We did want to talk to you though Hermione. Harry said you just left and didn't come back. He thought you were dead." Hermione shrugged.

"Please tell us what happened." George pouted at her and Hermione chuckled as Fred motioned toward the table sitting down himself. Hermione sat next to him and Molly putted into the kitchen sneakily.

"Sorry dear, I swear I wasn't eaves dropping but I really do want to know what happened. I'll make some tea." Fred and George rolled their eyes but let her.

After telling the whole story the twins and their mother were just looking at her. The sweet woman had her hand on Hermione's silently comforting her as the twins reached out hands to rub their backs. "Stupid blokes. That's so annoying that they didn't even notice!"

"But hey! You're hot now so getting away from them was probably a good thing!" Hermione chuckled and shook her head at the twins. She noticed Harry standing in the doorway and she moved to say something but he just walked off shaking his head. Hermione rushed to go after him but when he turned from her she shouted out at him.

"Harry Potter! You pay attention to me!" Harry turned toward her with tired eyes.

"Why should I? You betrayed me! You're not one of us now. I don't even know why you came back here."

"Hey don't even go there man!" Fred called out being held back by George.

"Look all I'm saying is Hermione is that apparently you can just leave me in my time of need so I don't need you anyways."

"Harry! I've known you for years and you didn't even know something was wrong so you're the one with the problem." Harry glared at her.

"Stupid mudblood go home!" Harry cursed and Hermione took a step forward connecting her fist with his jaw. Harry looked taken aback and Ron came around the corner with Ginny in tow both looking shocked. Draco came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It had to be done."

"That felt good…" Draco nudged her as he remembered in third year when she had gotten his nose.

"You always did have an arm on you." Molly poked her head out the door of the kitchen took one look at Harry and then looked at everyone else with a bright smile.

"Dinner's ready dearies!"

**A/N: **So I got a little carried away. It's a snow day for me and I already have two other chapters to upload besides this one. I'm putting off memorizing my lines for a play lol. I'm a procrastinator sometimes. Yeah, I've been listening to random musical songs haha. Anyways hope you like the second part of this (: lemme know what you think !


	13. BEING MY FRIEND

**Being My Friend. **

**Personal Thoughts. **

_That was all he needed he figured. A friend, but how was he, Draco Malfloy, supposed to find a friend. He kicked the wall this was going to be hard. He stomped angrily up the stairs from the dungeons to the entrance way. The front doors seemed like the best place to start as he escaped out them and into the open air. It was surprisingly clear for a winter day. Usually clouds hung over the castle which was no good when it came to flying. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and popped a Slytherin beanie on his head with a huff. Trudging out into the snow he furrowed his brow and dragged his broom lazily behind him. He was not in the mood to see anyone right now. Following the long path down to the Quidditch pitch he mounted his broom and raced into the frigid air oblivious to the girl watching him from below. _

_Sailing through the winter air he dove and curved and was all together reckless. That probably wasn't a good thing considering it was hard to see and the wind was pressing against him trying to force him off his broom. Making a sharp twist to the left his grip slid from the slick handle of the broom and the wind finished him off sending him tumbling to the ground. Bracing for the impact that never came he hung in suspension as a voice shouted after him. "Why are you so stupid? You're such an annoying git!" The voice was familiar to him and as she came closer he cringed. Blinking at her snowflakes fell on his face as he tried to squirm from the invisible hold that held him in the air. As she lowered her wand he fell less than gracefully. _

"_What are you doing out here?" He hissed picking himself up from the white ground. _

"_Apparantly saving your life," She retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you so stupid?" The comment was plainly stated but it still kind of hurt his feelings. _

"_Well not all of us are annoying know it all's I'm sorry." He muttered dusting himself off. A shiver began to make its way through his body and he glared at her before stomping over to pick up his broom. They had been fighting like this for a very long time, but at the same time her words dug a knife in his heart. He heard the footsteps behind him but he ignored them as he searched for his broom. _

"_I'm sorry…" The whisper traveled in the air between them. Not bothering to respond he kept trying to search for his broom. "Malfloy! You listen here! I said I was sorry!" She hissed. Her voice echoed through the empty pitch. Turning his head toward her he narrowed his eyes and nodded once. "That's all you have to say to me? A nod?" She barked at him and he stopped in his tracks. _

"_Can you like go be annoying somewhere else? I would rather not have your mudblood tainting my good day." She looked shocked and he looked sort of troubled, but neither cared and Hermione turned to stomp away. "Granger… Wait!" He called out plainly not really realizing what he was doing. _

"_Why should I?" She was glancing at him over her shoulder. He stared at her for a minute trying to think of a way to respond. _

"_Because, I wanted to thank you," He muttered slightly. Glancing down at his feet he finally found his broom and picked it up. Holding it out toward her he looked at her for a moment. Her face was tinged pink from the biting cold. There was a bright red book in her gloved hands and her jacket was tight around her body. "Want to go for a ride?" Taking a step toward her he cautiously climbed on his broom and held out his hand toward her. _

"So that's where you've been all this time? Lying to us? '_Studying'_ in the library?" the words came out of Harry's mouth in a low hiss. Ron was keeping quiet in the corner of the common room. It was one in the morning and no one was bothering them. They were all sleeping in the cocoon's of their beds. Rain poured outside and streaked across the windows of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione had just revealed her secret friendship with Draco Malfloy and one of her best friends was looking at her like she had three heads and the other one was sulking.

"Well yes, isn't that what I just said. Honestly." She turned away from them and sat down at one of the tables that was set up for Wizard's chess.

"I heard what you said!" He snapped coming and plopping down in the chair in front of her. "I'm just wondering why you would betray us? He's a _death eater!_" He hissed. Hermione lifted her eyes toward Harry.

"Prove it Harry Potter! Have you ever _seen_ the Dark Mark? Has he ever given you reason to believe that he is one?" Harry looked stunned and he was quiet for a minute before turning his head angrily and shamefully away to look out the window. "_Well?_" Waiting for a response she got none and she lifted her chin. "See you have _nothing!_ He is not what you think!" Getting up from the table she looked at them both before beginning up the stairs to the girl's part of the tower. "Goodnight to both of you." She muttered before heading up to her bed. She could hear them still talking below but she paid them no attention as she climbed into her bed ready to face the next day confidently.

Draco's hand gripped hers keeping her from bolting right back the other way. Pansy had backed them into a corner.

"Oh, Dracie get a new play toy?" She tilted her head to the side the black bob cut brushing across her shoulder. "Come on, seriously leave that thing, let's go." Reaching out for his hand he jerked it from her reach and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't touch me!" He spat. Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the blonde headed boy.

"Man, what's your problem?" Draco just glared at them.

"Fine! We don't want to associate with _your _kind anyways!" Pansy turned on her heal and the rest of the Slytherins and after some rude comments the rest of mob that had been standing around left. Draco looked at Hermione sorta sad but she just squeezed his hand reassuringly. Her smiled at her and she pressed them forward through the school. People moved out of their so that they wouldn't get the disease that Hermione and Draco had.

"Traitor!" Was hissed in their direction and Hermione looked to see Ron glaring at her before turning back to Harry and Ginny. Draco put his arm around her shoulder and held her close as Hermione put on a strong front so that she wouldn't cry.

"Thanks for being my friend." He muttered into her ear and Hermione just nodded as she watched all the people who used to love her and be nice to her back away so that they wouldn't touch her.

"Anytime…"

**A/N: **Dedicated to: **sammyfish**, hope it's up to your standards (:


	14. A PROPOSAL

**A Proposal.**

**Personal Thoughts. **

Wine fell in a gentle stream from the crisp wine bottle. The liquid chilled the two wine glasses and roses were in a delicate vase beside the set up. Twenty four of them all pristine and beautiful. The best money could buy. At least the best Harry Potter's money could buy. Ron Weasley sat in a chair tapping his fingers on the small end table in frustration. Harry had arranged all this. The only thing that came out of Ron's pocket was the one thousand five hundred dollars for the ring. Set in silver it had one large stone in the middle and a couple of little ones around it. The rest Harry and Ginny so kindly provided. He was grateful of course, but he just couldn't help feeling bad about them providing. Harry and Ginny had a beautiful house, while Ron had a rundown little place, but he was hoping that Hermione's touch would help some on that front.

Hermione was twenty minutes late and she still had the smell of another man's cologne on her dress. Hissing she tried to douse the smell with her flower perfume. That helped none. Glancing in the gilded mirror she saw her lover's face. He used to hate her, but they realized exactly how much they liked and even loved each other once the war was over and they were out of the solitude of Hogwarts. Slender arms wrapped around her waist and she shrugged him off with a chuckle. Tucking the chain that was hanging around her neck into her red gown she smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping around him to put her shoes on. "I have a feeling he's going to propose tonight." She muttered as she clasped the heel around her ankle.

"Well I bet it's not as pretty as the one I got you." He muttered haughtily. Jealousy clouded his grey eyes and Hermione frowned turning back toward him. Stepping up to him she leaned toward his ear.

"After tonight I'm all yours." She whispered. "I love you…" Turning away from him she smiled as he helped her into her coat. Buttoning it up he kissed her on the forehead before ushering her to the door. Giving her one last lingering look he smiled and watched as her jeweled heels faded into the distance.

The familiar pop of Hermione's arrival had Ron looking up at her with a smile as he picked up the glasses and offered one to her. Pressing one into her hand she gave him a weak smile and he could feel something off in the air. Helping her shrug out of her coat the flush in her cheeks was inviting as he pressed his lips to her chilled cheek. The linger of the kiss was something that Hermione was trying not to cringe away from. Switching the wine glass into a different hand she allowed him to remove the coat from her other arm. Draping it over a chair Ron noticed the glint of silver around her neck beneath the cloth that was attempting to hide it.

Hermione moved over to a chair and sat down letting a trail of masked cologne weave behind her. Ron grimaced and anger filled his eyes as he watched her. He had to admit she put a good effort into trying to hide it. "What have you been up to today?" He asked her planting himself in the seat opposite her while taking a drink from his glass. Hermione did the same as she thought her bright red lipstick leaving a stain on the rim of the crystal. Ron turned away from her with a frown.

"You know, went to work, went home and got ready, and then I came to see you." She said with a smile. "Though I was a little shocked that you wanted me to dress up, considering all we are doing is sitting in Harry and Ginny's study. The room had book shelves surrounding them and a large light hanging down from above. Ron took the chance to knock something over on her side of the table.

"Could you get that?" He begged. Hermione obliged bending down to retrieve the napkin that was at her feet. The chain slipped free of her dress and a platinum ring with an emerald jewel caught Ron's eye. He turned away as if he didn't see her tuck the thing down into the depth of the red silk. Anger boiled in Ron's blood and he couldn't help the words that came from his mouth.

"Did he buy you that dress too?" he hissed with no regret as she snapped her head around to look at him.

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Turning toward her he got up from the table and took the ring that he bought from his pocket. Nothing that would live up to the one that was around her neck. Throwing it at her he watched as it bounced across the floor.

"I'm not stupid Hermione! Don't you dare treat me like I am!" Hermione began backing up but he overtook her and ripped the ring from her neck. The clasp broke on her necklace and the frayed ends bounced in the air. "How much did it cost? Whose is it? When were you going to tell me!" Each question came out in a shout and shook the room as Hermione cringed.

"I don't know…" The slap was probably heard through the whole house as Hermione hit the bookshelf. Her hand went straight to her cheek and tears began to form in her eyes. "Draco Malfloy!" The rage in Ron's eyes as he held the ring in his palm and all but sliced her face open with it. A gash began to form and Hermione was shocked as the ring fell at her feet. Ron stomped from the room as Harry and Ginny came scrambling in. Ron ignored them and apparated out of there giving her the worst look she had ever seen in her life. Picking herself up off the floor she held her shoulders high as Ginny escorted Hermione into the bathroom to clean her up. Looking over her left shoulder she saw the hurt in Harry's eyes. "Get Draco." That was all that needed to be said as Ginny shut the door to the bathroom and began to mop up Hermione's face.


	15. BETS

**Bets. **

**Personal Thoughts. **

**Dedicated to: **Zutarakid50, sorry it's not my best, but i do hope you like it(:

"I wanna raise the stakes." A bag of gallons was passed to the person in front of him.

"You can't do that!"

"Twenty gallons says I can." The black haired boy shook his head as the red head forcefully shoved the bag into the other kid's hands.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione came up behind the two and leaned over them with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing!" They both shouted at the same time. Hermione just continued to give them that look that they knew so well. She shrugged and began to walk off.

"Well I'm off to the library I have an ancient runes paper I'll see you tonight!" She called lifting her hand in a slight wave before leaving out the portrait hole.

"Okay, so I still raise the stakes…" Ron muttered. The two teens put their heads together and began arguing like the twins usually did.

Hermione was sitting in the very back of the library hiding behind a stack of books and trying to keep calm. Her foot was tapping innately against the table and her fingers were drumming on a large black book. Checking the gold watch that was latched around her wrist she couldn't figure out why he was late. He was never late. Shifting in her seat she waited impatiently. She was Hermione Granger after all. Glancing around the stack of books precisely every five and a half seconds she couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh when she didn't see him.

His figure finally pranced into the room twenty minutes _after_ their original meeting time. Plopping down beside her hoping that no one saw him he gave her a sly smile. "Sorry… stupid pugface…" Hermione nodded stiffly and pointed to the lipstick that was imprinted on his neck. "She attacked me!" His smile dropped from his face and he held up his hands in defeat.

"We have to tell them." Draco looked at her a moment studying her face.

"Tell who?"

"You know who! Ron and Harry!" She hissed at him. They had had this conversation multiple times and yet they still hadn't told them, because Draco was so damn convincing. Lowering her voice she glowered at him. "Please…" As Draco's face paled Hermione pouted her small lips and that had him. She knew when he finally gave in because he reached over and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Good, now come on." She begged tugging him to come with her to the common room.

"_Now?" _Draco sounded worried but Hermione tried to reassure him. Placing a hand on his back she was glad that no one was out roaming the halls. Coming up to the fat lady she said the password and gestured Draco in. Hermione shook her head when she heard him muttering something about it being the ugliest common room he had ever seen. Pushing past him she pressed towards Ron and Harry scared out of her wits.

"What's he doing up here?" Ron muttered his face turning down into a frown.

"Well-uh-wearedating." Hermione stammered waiting for the harsh words and possibly to get slapped. As she winced she opened one eye to see Ron shout in triumph and throw a fist into the air. Harry looked defeated as he slumped in his seat.

"I told you!" Ron danced around the room with the bag laughing. Draco looked at Hermione in confusion and she reflected the same.

"You stupid bloke! You cheated!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the pair.

"What's going on?"

"Well you see Ron here raised the bet by twenty gallons, because he's a dirty rotten cheater." Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry and continued to prance around.

"Oh, please Harry, it's not like you'll miss it."

"It's the fact of the matter…" Harry muttered sullenly as he sulked in his chair.

"Wait! You had a bet on me and Draco?"

"Essentially…" Ron said as he tried to dance with her. "You just made me forty gallons!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione pulled away from him and stared at the two. "How did you know?"

"We aren't stupid 'Mione." Ron muttered as he finally plopped himself down on one of the couches and began counting the coins.

"Plus I have the Marauders Map remember?"

"Yeah our next bet is on how many kids you'll have." Draco who was silent the whole time just let his mouth drop and Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Well… just well…" Hermione huffed ducking out of the portrait hole dragging Draco with her, leaving the two to their laughing fit.


	16. A PROPOSAL PART TWO

**A Proposal Part Two. **

**Personal Thoughts. **

**A/N: **Happy Birthday to **EmbracingGrace1**! This was written for her and I hope that it's up to her expectations.

As Ginny wiped Hermione's face she just sobbed. Hermione couldn't help it. She knew she didn't love the stupid red head, but she felt so bad for hurting him. The compassionate side of Hermione couldn't help but bleed a little. "You don't hate me do you?" Hermione pleaded as she glanced up at the ginger with tears pooling in her brown eyes. Ginny looked at the older girl solemnly for a moment before reaching down and wrapping her arms around her.

"Of course not Hermione! Best friends forever, remember?" Hermione laughed from in between her tears and patted the girl's hand.

"Ginny!" The girl gave Hermione a reassuring pat before opening the bathroom door and leaning out.

"In here, oh good, you're here already." Ginny ushered the blonde boy in and he took one look at Hermione before getting that evil glint in his eye.

"Don't even…" Hermione warned getting up and stepping toward him. He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Ginny and Harry left them standing there as they stepped into the other room. Hermione nodded against his chest. "You won't have to worry about that stupid weasel anymore. He doesn't deserve a pretty girl like you." A smile pulled on Hermione's lips.

As Draco put an arm around her and led her out of the room. Saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny and thinking them for their hospitality they stood in the streets of London for a moment, before pulling Hermione toward one of the muggle jewelers.

"What are we doing?"

"I want to do this right." Hermione looked up at him quizzically as they entered the small shop. An attendant was on them in a second ready to fall to their every whim. "Give me your necklace." Forgetting that it was in her hand she quickly handed it over as he handed it off to the owner of the shop. "I would like to sell this…" glancing down at the cabinets he found the one he had been looking at for a couple days now. "and get something along the lines of this…" Pointing to a diamond ring in one of the cabinets. It was glittering like nothing else and as the clerk took the old ring and pulled out the new he quietly looked at it a minute. Hermione stood back watching and gently trying to protest every time Draco wasn't talking to the little old man.

"2.5 carats." Draco studied the thing for a moment before nodding.

"I'll take it." As the man rung up the purchase. Draco paid the whole amount in cash. Hermione took a step away just watching and shaking her head. With a smile Draco turned toward her beginning to bend down on one knee. As he looked up at her his hands holding the ring and his knees shaking he held it out to her. "Please Hermione." Hermione looked at him a moment trying to remember to breathe. '_say yes Hermione.'_ She muttered to herself trying to remember to focus. Nodding her head she pulled him off the ground and pressed her lips to his.

Draco pulled back a bit and slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect." He muttered as he hugged her to him and took all the happiness he had and kissed her. As Hermione nudged into his side he began to lead her out the door. "Let's go home?" She nodded and he bent down to kiss her forehead. Snow was beginning to fall and she was shivering in the cold with her legs all exposed so he pulled her closer rubbing his hand up and down her arm. As they walked he held his pinky out to her with a wink. "Forever?"

"Forever." As they linked pinkies Hermione giggled and shoved him away from her. "Race ya home!" She lunged forward and Draco tried to catch the tail of her coat but missed. '_that's the Hermione I know…_' shaking his head he chased after her shouting for her to slow down. '_I win! Stupid won-won didn't deserve her anyways…' _He thought as he grabbed her and pulled her down into a pile of snow.


	17. LAUNDRY DAY

**Laundry Day.**

**Personal Thoughts.**

"Draco!"

"Yes, dear?" dropping the Daily Prophet from in front of his face he smiled up at his brown headed wife. They were eighteen years old, both of them, they had married just a couple of months ago and moved into the muggle world away from the threat of magic, for now that is. When Draco had all the little babies he was planning on having they would all go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or Beauxbatons for the girl. He couldn't have all the boy's looking at his baby girl could he? "Unless you're telling me you're pregnant I don't wanna hear it." Crossing her arms over her chest she waited for him to apologize. "I'm just joking sweetie. What's wrong?" Pushing away from the table he removed himself from their kitchen chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't what's wrong me! I told you to take that red shirt of yours and put it with the colors and what do you do? You put them all in their together!" Shaking him off she snatched her favorite white dress from the counter and held it up for him to see. Backing away he knew that if he said anything he was going to get in some trouble so he just picked up his coffee cup and washed it in the sink. "Well. You brought this upon yourself. Since we're going over there for dinner anyways you take this to Molly and see what she can do with it."

"Mione!"

"Draco! You didn't listen to me. Here. It'll give you a chance to see your godchildren. Go!" glaring at her he knew she was right, but it still wasn't the most comfortable situation to be put in. The family was still awkward around him.

"And what if Molly isn't there? What then?"

"Well give it to Ginny. Stop trying to get out of this darling." Letting her mad façade fall into a soft smile she gave him a peck on the lips. "and don't kill anyone." Shaking his head he let her follow him to the fireplace. Before he stepped in he gave her one more kiss. "I'll see you there for dinner!" Shaking his head lazily he tossed the floo powder into the fire and faster than he could say The Burrow he was there.

"Mom!"

"Yes dear?"

"Someone's here and he's patting me on the head!" Draco chuckled as he ruffled Ron Jr's hair. Draco glanced up at Ginny as she came in.

"Hi Draco! Sorry I was helping mother. I didn't think you would be here this early for dinner. Is Hermione on her way?" Draco shook his head and held up the pink dress. Ginny tsked him taking it from his hands. "Mix the wash again?" With a sympathetic pat on the shoulder she brought him in the kitchen where Molly was flicking her wand about trying to keep everything in order.

"Hi Draco dear!" Ginny held up the dress and Molly shook her head at him. Playfully hitting him with the dish rag that was slung over her shoulder Draco just shrugged.

"I don't know why Hermione insists on not using magic in the house."

"Because she's running a good system there that's why." Molly said matter-of-factly.

"Of course. Gotta love her."

"What time is she planning on getting here?"

"Around five thirty I think. She's cleaning."

"Ah, so she'll be quite a while. Well I'm a little busy. I have my hands full. Ginny be a dear and make him clean that will ya?" Ginny nodded and ditched the wash rag and her wand. Draco didn't really know what he was getting himself into. Ginny shoved the dress into his hands. Guiding him through what to do she held her hand out for his wand. Draco looked up at her a little distressed.

"Wand please. I know Hermione wants you to fix this all on your own." As he begrudgingly handed it over Ginny danced away with a smile. Draco just stared after her. "Get started if you want to still have a wife when this is all over." Knowing the red head was right he lowered himself into a chair and dunked the cotton dress into the tub of water.

It felt like it was taking hours to get all the pink dye out and he hadn't even noticed Hermione in the doorway watching him. He just wanted to get this done. "Stupid dress. This is house elf work." A smack to the back of the head had him turning to see who it was. "The hell was that for?" Hermione stood behind him with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"You know what it was for." With a kiss to his cheek she draped herself across his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips to his he was happy to have the distraction and obliged her by kissing her back. Shifting his legs he wrapped his arms around her careful not to get his soapy hands on her. He was sad when she pulled away but he let her. Watching as she dusted off her blue sun dress and begin toward the kitchen. Looking up at her pleadingly he waited for her to say he could stop washing the bloody dress. "Don't look at me like that. The thing is still pink. Keep scrubbing. Maybe if you get done I'll tell you the good news…" Draco looked up hopefully. "No! We are not having a baby…" Draco grumbled some things as she kissed him on the forehead and left him to keep scrubbing.

"Stupid dress…" Continually cursing under his breath he groaned when Potter and Weasley snickered in the background.

"Nice to see she has you on a leash." Draco threw the bottle of soap at Ron who narrowly ducked out of the way of being hit in the head.

"You know Ron, I never thought I would live to see the day when Draco Malfloy was so whipped by his wife."

"I am not!" As the two began chuckling and making whipping noises at him Draco's face began turning red in anger.

"Ron! Come change your son!" Ron hurriedly rushed out of the room and Draco smirked after him.

"Who's whipped now won-won!" Harry laughed with Draco as he rushed to help Lavender with their newborn.

"Well I am certainly not whipped. Ginny kindly obeys me." Draco laughed as Ginny came in the living room beside Harry.

"I'm sorry what was that? I don't think I heard you." Harry suddenly stammered for words.

"Nothing dear."

"That's right nothing. Go help Fred and George set the table. It's the least you men could do since you're wives are busy slaving in the kitchen.

"As you should be…" Ginny raised in eyebrow at him and Harry quickly placed a kiss on her lips.

"Just kidding sweetie." As Harry scurried off Ginny hit him with her dish towel.

"Don't worry Draco. The woman should always have control." Draco smiled at her and continued scrubbing the dress. The house was slowly becoming louder and louder as more and more people came in.

"How is everyone going to fit?"

"Oh we'll manage. That must be Bill and Fleur!" As she said that the two came in with their twins trailing behind fighting.

"Draco!"

"Hey Bill!" Bill could notice the worry in Draco's face.

"First family dinner?" With a nod Draco set the dress back in the tub to soak. Taking the towel Ginny offered he dried his hands before shaking Bill's and hugging Fleur. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

The kid's ran off to play and Draco moved to wrap his arm around Hermione's rubbing her tummy. "So when are we going to have one of our own?" Hermione just laughed shaking her head. As the dinner went on and on it definitely one of the loudest dinners he had ever been to. It was always a silent solemn dinner at his house. Rubbing small circles on the back of her hand the whole has silenced as she stood up.

"I have an announcement." Draco glanced up at her a little confused. The only noise was all six youngsters in the living room playing. Ginny and Harry's two little twins and their adopted brother Teddy. Bill and Fleurs twins and Fred and Angelina's little girl. She may have been a girl but she could take on the four boy's like no other. George was nonchalantly rubbing Hannah's round belly and Lavender was rocking her little boy in her arms. Molly and Arthur were holding hands just waiting for her to speak. Glancing down at Draco she gave him a smile before actually speaking. "Draco and I are having a little girl." As the table erupted in excitement with all the girl's rushing to hug Hermione and the men patting Draco on the back. Draco was shocked. He had been so keen on having a little baby girl and now it was actually happening. Grabbing Hermione he kissed her full on the mouth holding her fragile body to him. He ran his hand along her stomach as she whispered in his ear. "You're going to make a wonderful father." Draco sure hoped so. Releasing her he just stared at her. Even though people were talking to him he was only focused on his wife and the little baby that was growing in her, for now, flat belly.

**A/N: I just want to take a moment and say thank you to all my faithful reviewers and my new reviewers for sticking with me through my long abscences and for taking the time to comment on my story. I would love to hear any thoughts from those of you who I haven't heard from before and from those of you I hear from every time. You're the ones who keep me writing! Much love, rayn **


	18. RIBBONS AND BOWS

**RIBBONS AND BOWS**

**PERSONAL THOUGHTS. **

Draco Malfloy was someone no one had ever thought would become a father, but here he was walking his precious Nessa to school. His wife was gripping his arm silently trying to hold in the tears. They had decided on sending her to Muggle school until she was old enough to go to Hogwarts. Her little hand was wrapped around his and he was stifling choking on his tears. He told his wife that he wouldn't cry and he was determined not to. Her blonde hair was sticking up in two little pigtails with frilly bows wrapped around them. Her little jumper was pink with green flowers splayed across the entirety of it.

A squeeze reassured him as a hand slipped from his arm to around his waist. He smiled at his wife as she nudged him toward the classroom. He moved toward it ushering his little baby inside. Blaise was leaning against the wall and he watched as his lover released him to go talk to their little precious's god father. "Hey there princess, how's Cara?" Hermione let Blaise pull her into an embrace and she settled into it with ease.

"I'm fine prince just a little sad. It's hard watching her start her first day of school." Blaise pulled away from him and watched as Draco talked to the teacher holding their precious baby's hand. Blaise glanced at the little girl before looking back up Hermione. They had been friend's quite a long time. Much longer than she had been with Draco, but then again, it was so obvious that the two former enemies were going to end up together.

Hermione Granger became friends with the Slytherin in their seventh year. With the war completed and things back to a somewhat normal. She was head girl and he head boy and being thrown together so much caused a friendship to hesitantly form. She began to trust him and he her. They both needed some sort of comfort after the war. They dated for a little bit but found it wasn't working out. They stayed friends and then after graduating Hermione and Draco ran into each other at a Ministry dinner party.

Of course she knew that he was a part of the ministry but had never made contact with them. Being secretary to the Minister of Magic had been a hard job at the time, though now she was a stay at home mom. She met Draco and they had a falling out until finally she collapsed in his arms and he apologized. A year later they were married and now they had precious little Nessa Cara Malfloy. Her middle name given to her by Blaise, because Hermione and Draco deemed him the perfect godfather.

"Go say by to mommy and uncle Blaise." Draco pushed his daughter toward the two of them and Hermione held her arms open to the blonde headed girl. She was so full of energy and she bounded into her mother's arms as the twenty five year old began to shed tears. She hid them from her daughter as the five year old told her all about her teacher and the two classmates she had met. Hermione nodded delicately handing her over to Blaise.

"Hey there sweetie! Are you excited?" The little girl bobbed her head up and down but then she reached a hand out to her mother. Hermione took her little hand as the girl smiled.

"Don't cry mommy I'll be home later." Hermione nodded stifling her tears as Blaise put her down and she ran into the classroom. Draco smiled at the teacher and went to comfort his wife. As Hermione squeezed his hand he safely put her in their car as Blaise punched Malfloy on the arm.

"Why are you crying mate?" Draco glared at him narrowing the stormy eyes that Hermione loved so much.

"I am not." Hermione and Blaise winked at each other with a knowing look.

"Yes you are sweetie but it's okay we won't tell." Draco pouted as he got in the driver's seat ignoring the two's laughter.

"If you can't handle her first day of Kindergarten how are you going to handle her getting married?" Draco looked at her with a serious expression.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione looked shocked and he just chuckled. "Kidding honey, I'll just borrow one of your father's little muggle killing machine things."

"You're not borrowing one of those either sweetie." Draco shrugged as he rubbed her hand before pulling in the driveway.

"I think we should have another one."

"Another what?" She asked suspiciously as they walked hand in hand up the pathway.

"A baby. How about a boy this time?" Hermione shook her head.

"How about no." Draco pouted at her and she nudged him.

"I think yes!" Picking her up in his arms he crashed his lips to hers and led her in the house kicking the door shut behind them. "I think I could get used to Nessa being at school."


	19. WRITTEN IN THE STARS

**Written In the Stars.**

**Personal Thoughts. **

Draco had never really been one who would cheat on Hermione. Yes, he was dating Hermione Granger of all people. He had hated her when they first met in school, but now it was different. They had been married for quite a while and he had been faithful up until a few weeks ago. He hadn't meant to be. It had just happened. She had caught his attention and held it for a few hours only before he realized that he loved Hermione and not some loose girl he met on the side. It wasn't that he had been entirely sober either. He had gotten fairly drunk and ended up meeting her at the bar. That explains so much also considering girl's at bars tended to be emotionally unstable and somewhat sloppy.

It had all happened so quickly and he didn't even enjoy it afterwards. It had been a one time thing. Hermione, he knew, had only loved him from the beginning. She treated him with respect, she waited up for him to get home every night, and she was just all around amazing to him. He had never had any doubt in his mind that she didn't care for him. She was the perfect wife and he knew that he didn't deserve her whatsoever. At the moment actually he deserved to be smacked in the face. Draco stuck two fingers into his tie to loosen it as he sat his desk. Tugging on the piece of silk he nearly pulled it off, but decided he should look at least a little professional.

Most people figured that Potter would rise up and become Minister of Magic or something insane like that, but no, Draco had risen to the position. Potter and the Weaselette stayed behind at Hogwarts. Potter, the headmaster, and Weaselette, the History of Magic Professor. He knew this, not because he was keeping up, but because not only did he and Hermione's son go there, but he had to keep constant contact with the boy. Probably the worst part of Draco's day, though they had made some sort of amends. Not exactly friends though.

Draco was sitting in his office filing paperwork and trying to take care of all the things that were wrong with the wizarding world, which tended to be a lot. When he heard his door open he had his head in his hand immersed in the pile of parchment that surrounded. The flapping of the in office notes moved about above his head and slightly gave him a headache. Rubbing at his temples he picked up one of the papers and dipped his quill in ink reading over the document and quickly signing with a flourish. Glancing up to give it to his assistant he found his wife leaning against the door frame. With a slight pull of his lips he stood up from his desk and stepped around it leaning on the edge of the dark oak desk. He was too busy looking over her body but when he did look back up at her he saw the tears welling in her deep brown eyes. Scrunching his brow he removed himself from the desk and began towards her, but she just wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her eyes together turning away from him.

"Hermione…" He whispered taking a step toward her. "What's wrong?" Tears were flowing freely down her face and he was under the impression that she was too choked up to speak as her hand went over her mouth. As she shook her head he knew just what she was upset about and began to silently wonder who had told her as he backed up into the desk and allowed himself the freedom to sit on it. Putting his head in his hands he wanted to cry like she was, but he wouldn't. His heart was breaking and he was scared she would leave him right then and there. She had the right to. He felt like a lowly parasite that she should be allowed to step on at any moment. He figured that's how he should feel and he was mentally punching himself in the face. "Who told you?" She glanced up at him with tears streaking her face. Draco was scared she would push him away if he tried to reach for her so he stayed rooted where he was keeping his head down. His blonde locks slipped down over his hands where they were hiding his face.

"Well… Not you Draco!" The harsh words stung, but he knew that it was nothing compared to the hurt that she was feeling. Looking up his gray eyes were stormy as they brimmed with tears that he refused to shed. Swallowing he was waiting for the blow that would end their relationship. "Lavender Brown told me. How could you Draco? Am I not good enough for you?" She whispered quietly sniffling.

Draco felt like his stomach was being torn out by a werewolf. Pushing away from the desk he moved toward her slowly and as she looked up at him she looked so vulnerable. Reaching out he cupped her cheek with his hand. Running his thumb across her pale skin he struggled for words. "I never meant to Hermione. It was a mistake that I should have never made, but if there's one thing you should know. You are the only one I love and it will never happen again." Dipping his head he closed the distance and pressed his lips softly to hers. As she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck he knew he had a good woman who would trust and believe in him always. Pulling away he touched his forehead to hers. "Never doubt my love for you." He whispered as she nodded with her eyes closed. Running a thumb across her cheek he was so thankful for her and her love. He was one lucky hell of a man.


	20. NIGHTMARES

**Nightmares. **

**Personal Thoughts. **

"Malfloy! Stop Running!" Hermione Granger didn't know why she was chasing after him, nor did she question it, she just let her feet carry her. The sneer that was thrown over the boy's shoulder didn't shock her and didn't stop her from trying to reach out and try to catch up to him. They were currently racing down the stairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She heard the muffled sound of her name being called but she didn't turn around. Maybe it was Ron or Ginny or even Harry and they were hurt, but that wasn't what she was focused on right now. She was focused on the hair that was racing through the corridors that she was diligently chasing after. As the boy finally tripped down the last few steps into the entrance to the school Snape was waiting and quickly the sly man's eyes darted between them. "Malfloy!" Her shout echoed through the large room as Draco's grey eye's narrowed and contemplation clouded his features.

"Hurry up Draco! Your mother is waiting!" Hermione had stopped by now but she was ready to dart at any moment. Draco finally made his decision and bolted of the ever changing stairs. Hermione raced after him and was hit with Expelliarmus. Her wand flew out of her hand and she was disarmed for a moment as another curse hit her in the leg leaving behind a large bleeding gash, but Hermione persevered racing up the stairs toward where Draco had disappeared. With no wand she was defenseless, but she was also a very determined witch. Pressing on she bounded up the stairs having to wait every once in a while as the moving stairs switched positions. As Draco retreated to the Astronomy tower Hermione tripped up a couple of stairs and finally caught her foot on the top stair falling on her hands and knees. She quickly dusted herself off and kept going.

Hermione Granger would have chased him forever, but fortunately for her he had halted at the top of the tower. He was currently looking around with a mad look in his eyes. The green glow from the dark mark cast a shadow on his face. There were deep black circles beneath his eyes and a gash ran the length of his cheekbone. Blood and packed dirt coated his muggle jeans and the dark mark twitched on his right forearm. Hermione cringed. She was a smart witch, but when it came to social graces she wasn't that well off. Taking a hesitant step up onto the roof with him she pushed the wooden door closed behind her and latched it. Moving farther onto the roof she stayed in the shadows. She felt like she was intruding and that she shouldn't be interrupting a sleeping animal. Watching him she could see the hint of a tear glisten on his cheek, but a sneer quickly removed any hint of sympathy she had and suddenly she was scared of him and what he might do to her.

Backing up as he took steps toward her she definitely saw the tears he had been trying to hide. Looking at him he looked broken, and knew that he couldn't be blamed for his actions. Taking a deep breath she swallowed a dry swallow and her throat suddenly burned. Opening her mouth to speak his wand was suddenly pressed to her throat beneath her jaw bone and it made her tilt her head back to get away from the pressure.

"Why did you follow me Granger?" The question ended in a rough hiss as one of his hands clutched at his side. Hermione scrutinized him and realized that it was likely he had a broken rib. Taking a fearful step forward she let her hand clutch at her robes. The wind blew through their hair ruffling hers and causing it to fly about her face.

"I can fix that…" she whispered delicately letting the statement hang in the air between them.

"Shove off Granger! Let me be! Go help Potter and Weasel!" Hermione cringed as he shouted at her. The echoes of the war raging below them were resonant as they stared at each other in the darkness. Both of their eyes burned and glowed with emotions as they stared at each other.

"I don't want to." She mumbled. Draco ignored her as he leaned against the rough stone at the edge of the tower. He was looking longingly at the ground below and she knew what he was planning on doing. The turmoil in his eyes said enough. Taking a step forward as he eased himself onto the ledge he laughed maliciously as more tears pooled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. Hermione reached for him, but he was already creeping toward the edge. Then just like that, as if in slow motion she watched him fall to his death. The only thing she could do was scream and as the guttural noise ripped from her throat tears dripped onto the grey stone tainting it as she flung herself onto the side and looked down into the blackness.

Jerking upright a cold sweat had formed on Hermione's brow. Her breathing was heavy as she threw the covers off her legs and pulled her knees to her chest. Clutching them she leaned her forehead onto her knees and hoped and prayed she hadn't been screaming again. She had been having that nightmare almost every night. She didn't know why. She just knew she was having it. Of course what had actually happened that night hadn't been anywhere near as close. Draco had run off with Snape and she had no idea where he was at now. She heard a knock at her door and knew it was probably one of the Weasley's coming to check that she was okay.

After the war she had moved in with Molly and Arthur and their hundreds of children, while Ron worked as a professor at Hogwarts alongside Harry who was DADA professor. She, however, was alone as always. Ginny and Harry were married. Ron had found Lavender Brown, and she was sleeping on someone elses couch while working as a healer at St. Mungo's. You would have thought her life would have actually went somewhere, considering she was one of the smartest witch's of her age. Yeah, she got that a lot.

Getting up hesitantly she ran a hand through her tangled wavy hair. Flipping on a small desk lamp on the way there she opened the door and didn't find anyone. With a sigh she figured she was just going crazy from all the late shifts. She was only nineteen, she really didn't need all this stress. Taking a drink of water she made to climb back in the bed and was about to turn the light off when she heard the knocking again. Getting up the knocking became more frantic and she moved carefully toward the window he wand outstretched. Pushing the curtains aside she saw none other than Draco Malfloy suspended on a broom in front of her window. Gasping she put a hand over her mouth and quickly straightened her tank top before opening the glass window.

"Bloody Hell Granger took you long enough!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just searching for a fairy. I'm here to see you now move so I can come in." Pushing her aside he put a foot out to climb in the window. "Little help here!" Reaching out a hand Hermione helped drag him and his broom in. As he dusted himself off she narrowed his eyes at him. "Stop staring!"

"Good to see you're still as nice as ever." She muttered pulling her hair into a bun. She noticed him looking at her and she cringed, considering she just had a dream about his death she was kind of shocked to see him. "What do you want?" she repeated. "You just show up after two years, looking older and more knowledgeable and you come and climb in my window like it's no big effin deal." She hissed backing away from him as he came toward her.

It was true they had had a thing, but they had been young and reckless. He hadn't cared for her anyways. He had run away leaving her behind to cry and have dreams about his death and about him never loving her. "You don't understand Hermione!" He whispered as he moved closer.

"_I don't understand?_" She hissed. "I of _all _people understand! You left me Draco! You left me pining after you hoping each and every night that you would come back! I lost everything! I lost my best friends, my innocence, the place I once thought so safe, my parent's, and your love! I think I understand!" She hissed in a rough tone careful not to yell and wake anyone up. "I have been stuck in this house by myself, while you were god knows where! I was lost and broken and you never came back and now I have nightmares about you and I have to see your face everytime I close my eyes! I'm trapped and suffocating, but _I _don't' understand!" She spat. The tears were freely spilling over her eyelids and dropping down her chin.

"I understand if you don't want me anymore 'mione." The whisper was delicately as it was held suspended between them. Hermione's shoulders sunk from their angry position.

"Of course I still want you. I've always wanted you." Falling into his arms she kissed him on the lips and they held each other as if they were never going to let go again, and they probably wouldn't. They had already lost each other once. Holding onto each other for dear life Hermione reluctantly let go for a moment turning the light off.

Hermione woke up screaming again at some point during the night, but instead of rocking herself to sleep she cried in Draco's arms while he ran a soothing hand through her hair. After confessing her dream she could hear him whispering soothing nothings, but that didn't stop her from feeling the tears dripping on her cheeks. She finally fell back asleep and slept somewhat restlessly, but not dreaming anymore.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is Malfloy doing in bed with Hermione?" The shout echoed through the Burrow as Ron covered his eyes and peered through his fingers. Running was heard as Harry poked a head into the room. Running a hand through messy black hair Harry looked confused as he scrunched his nose.

"Well… uh…" He was at a loss for words. The two were a tangle of limbs in the bed. Hermione was laying on top of Draco's chest his hand on the small of her back where he had hiked up her tank top. And the blankets were mixed in the pile also. Finally the two were back together, and hopefully the nightmares would go away. Though now she might have nightmares of Harry and Ron killing her.

**A/N: **So sorry if I pissed you off in the beginning with the dream. I was really gonna make that happen, but then I changed my mind. So you got lucky haha. Anyways leave a review I would love to hear what you think!


	21. OUR SONG

**Angel With A Shotgun – The Cab**

Hermione looked at him across the banister. The blonde was currently fighting his way up the stairs. The battle had already started and spells were being shot everywhere.

They knew from the moment they first kissed that they were going to fight for each other. Hermione didn't care if Ron and Harry were going to kill her or if she was going to have to kill his father. She just wanted to be with him.

The grey eyes shot across the way. Her own brown ones bore into his speaking words that couldn't be said. A breath was sucked in as a rock hit her in the head.

Blinking her eyes open. The first thing she heard was the cries of the dying. Tilting her head back to try and look around she blindly searched for him. When he finally came into her vision, she tried to choke out words. "Thank God, Hermione. I thought you were going to die!"

**Looking up – Paramore**

A smile lifted at her lips as she glanced at the man who she thought would always have a hatred for her. Three years after the war and here he was by her side as her husband. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfloy. Two enemies have become lovers. What a cliché.

They could have given up when his father made it quite clear that their love was wrong, but neither of them cared. They just wanted to be with each other. A happy kiss was pressed to the husband's lips as they held hands. The train bounced along beneath them as they headed back toward town from their long vacation. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Turning her head toward him her brown curls bounced on her shoulders as her cheeks tinged with color.

"I love you too."

**So What – Pink**

"That's fine! God, who are you?" The fire in the brown eyes as she threw something at him had him ducking lazily out of the way.

"Calm down!"

"You were out with that bitch again weren't you?" She shrieked. Backing away with her hands raised in surrender she brushed her hands together. She was washing her hands of him. "I don't need you anyways!" She hissed.

"Don't leave!" The plea had no affect on her whatsoever. She picked up her bag and sucked in a deep breath as she decided that he had just been a fantasy and a waste of her time. Letting a smirk lift at her lips she may have given him all her love, but now she could have fun on her own. She didn't need him. She could have plenty of fun without him.

Taking a left on the city block she headed straight into the first club she saw.

**Skyscraper – Demi Lovato. **

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She didn't know why he left her. He acted like he didn't even care. He had shouted names at her and she had given him everything. She had thought he loved her, but it was all a joke.

Lifting her head from the fetal position she was curled in. Seeing the blonde hovering over her, she could see the smirk planted firmly on his face as he watched her cry. She was just a stupid mudblood after all. She had it imprinted on her arm.

Wiping the tears away she lifted herself off the ground and held her head high despite the trembling of her lips. Not bothering to look at him she picked up her jacket and began to leave. It felt nice. To be out of that situation. "I thought you had changed." She whispered before shutting the door. As she began down the street she felt better. She felt a release of breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She felt like it was looking up.

**Kiss n' Tell – Kesha. **

She could see him across the hall with all his friends. Rolling her eyes she heard him talk loudly about all the things that he was supposed to be proud of. He had gotten even more proud over the break.

Smirking slightly as he caught her eye she looked smug as she raised an eyebrow at him. His hands were all over Pansy Parkinson. He had lost her and she hoped that he regretted it. Removing herself from the bench she began out of the Hall.

She heard her footsteps before she saw him. "Oh, Draco. I hope that you really love her." He looked angry, but she didn't care. He was the one who lost her for the other girl. "You should have kept it in your pants." She told him with a slight laugh.

Beginning to turn away he grabbed her and she shoved him off. "Hermione…"

"Leave me alone. Go back to all your little sluts." She hissed slightly. As he grabbed her, she rolled her eyes at his actions. "Maybe you shouldn't have cheated." Kneeing him where it would hurt the most he released his grip on her and she walked away with a chuckle in her eyes.

**Leavin – Jesse Mccartney. **

"Tell him."

"I can't just leave Malfloy." He was currently looking over her half clothed body with hungry eyes.

"Come on, It's simple. Tell him you found someone better. He can't please you like I can." The grey eyes stared at her exposed stomach as his hand snaked up her thigh. Shaking her head at him she chuckled. "If you don't tell him that you're leaving I will." He told her with a smirk. Leaning over her he pressed his body on top of hers and pressed his lips to her neck.

"I have to leave Draco…" She whispered. When he bit her neck she sucked in a hiss of a breath. That made him explore her back more.

"Yes… Leave him." He said into her skin. He trailed his nose along her jaw and up to her mouth. Sucking her bottom lip into his mouth he chuckled. "Plus I'm sure he can't have you screaming like I can." Sighing she finally resolved and decided that he was completely right.

**Brighter than the Sun – Colbie Caillet**

A scream removed itself from her lips as the blonde threw snow at her. Dusting off the stuff before it froze her ear she scooped some up and tossed it back at him. It was beginning to melt. The sun was high in the sky, and the lovers were dancing their way across the lawn. Smiling the girl fell into the boy's arms. He twirled her around until they both fell into the slushy white what was once snow.

There were no words to be said. They were too happy with each other at the moment. Brown eyes met with grey and they resolved into silence.

When they first started falling for each other they hadn't expected much to happen, but after seeing each other for a couple of months, they didn't plan on being away. Holding hands they laid in the slush and let it soak through their clothes.

**A/N: **those were just a couple of little song things i did. I saw it somewhere and decided to try it. (: Hope you like. I am taking draco/hermione one shot requests. please leave them in a PM or a review (: thanks


End file.
